


The Camera Eye

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Egg Laying, F/M, Fucking Machines, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Spitroasting, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: When Hazel agreed to take a job for Professor Wilhelmina 'Rita' Sweetgum, she just needed the money. She wasn't expecting that her new boss, specializing in reproduction and Pokemon sexuality, would have wanted to use her as the star of an informative series of videos on various sexual topics that could only best be explained by having Hazel have sex with Pokemon in question. She also wasn't expecting to kind of like it more than she had any good reason to. Anonymous commission.





	1. Chapter 1

"Is this on? I don't know how to use one of these things properly. Hello, is anyone in there?' Professor Sweetgum tapped the lens of the camera idly as she prodded at it, the auto-focus whirring and trying to handle the constant shifting of her hand and her finger, which kept it from settling into place. "I guess it is. Good."

"You don't know how to use a camera?" Hazel asked. "You even just said the light over 'recording' was on."

"Shush, you," Professor Sweetgum grumbled, motioning off-camera. "I'm trying my best here. No, I don't know how to use these." Her voice added lowly, just to herself, "Probably for the best, might be the only thing keeping footage of me off of Rhyporn. Which... Hm, maybe if this endeavor doesn't pan out, that could be a good side bus--"

Hazel shouted from across the lab, "I can hear you! I would really appreciate it if you didn't joke about uploading what you're about to make me do onto a porn site."

Professor Sweetgum threw her hands up in the air. "Fine, fine. I promise I won't joke about putting you onto a porn site." Her stress on the word 'joke' offered little comfort.

"Professor!" Hazel was already an embarrassed mess and the camera hadn't even turned on toward her yet.

Stepping back from the camera and getting into position, Professor Sweetgum got herself pretty decently aligned in the frame, mostly by accident. Her hands settled into the pockets of her closed lab coat as she smiled at the camera, a woman in her late twenties with a wry smile on her face as she looked right toward the lens. Her coat did little to hide the very generous figure underneath even as she tried her best to lend an air or presentability and trustworthiness to her presentation, something that would hopefully help someone look past the pastel blue shade of her chin-length hair. And she'd even found some on bulk sale, too. She almost looked like a real, credible scientist, and not some fringe weirdo who caught weird stares through every second of achieving her doctorate.

"Professor Wilhelmina Sweetgum, Pokemon Professor specializing in reproduction and sexuality. This is log day one, date is..." She looked down at her feet, brow furrowing. "The date is..." She looked at her wrist next, for the watch on it, then shook her head. 'The date is irrelevant. I'll fix it in post." She never did. "These logs, with the help from my lovely assistant Rita, are going to serve a few very important purposes. Chief among them is to explore elements of Pokemon sexuality and document them with video evidence, so that people may better understand the way that Pokemon and the sex they have work, as it seems most trainers are content to dump their Pokemon into a daycare and wash their hands of the whole endeavor. Which is not nearly as good an idea as it sounds, given the recent scandals from that one over in Sinnoh. Solace Town, I think it was?"

"Solaceon," Hazel muttered from off-camera as she continued to strip.

"Solaceon! Right, yes, thank you. That was Hazel over there." Professor Sweetgum pointed over toward her assistant. "Now then, the other purpose, of course is funding." She let out a tense sigh as she spoke, kneading her hands nervously. "It is very difficult to get grants exploring Pokemon sexuality nowadays, especially when you are involving humans in the experiment. Which... we are. And I would like to avoid a repeat of what happened in Solaceon with my own lab. The shutting down, of course, not the other parts; I am very familiar with those." She spoke shamelessly, as the smile crept wider across her face. "So if you are watching this, and have money, and would like to help us out, that would be amazing."

Professor Sweetgum walked up to the camera and took hold of it, lifting it off of the tripod and very abruptly turning it in the direction of the rest of the room, and toward her assistant, Hazel. Hazel nearly threw herself behind a desk as she let out a nervous yelp at the idea of actually being filmed, cheeks lighting up with embarrassment and worry at the mere thought of this. She'd been primed for embarrassment from the start of this insane endeavor, but with the camera turning toward her it all felt much more real and more intense than she had been expecting it to, and it made for something she was almost ready to call quits on right there.

Hazel stood at about medium height with a lean athletic build, her body all long and narrow, kept up by a particularly active lifestyle. She pulled the elastic out of her long black hair, which let it fall about her back as she stepped out from behind the table to let her whole body be exposed to the camera. It wasn't the worst thing she was about to get into, really, and the thoughts of all those weirdnesses to come left her with bright red cheeks and a struggle to keep her eyes toward the camera in the midst of everything she was getting into. "Can we do that intro again, Rita?" she asked, using the professor's preferred nickname; she always said Wilhelmina was too burdensome, like an oversized coat, and she vastly preferred Rita when she could get away with it. 

"Absolutely not, say hi to the camera," Professor Sweetgum said, blistering on through her work in as typically Sweetgum a way as she could. Stubborn, confident, and seemingly oblivious to the world around her with an odd kind of ditziness that seemed absolutely impossible for someone to go through the many years of schooling and work it took her to get a doctorate. But everything about Hazel's time in Professor Sweetgum's lab had made for a weird sort of something and for the most part she had just decided it was best not to think too much about any of it.

"You keep saying my name," Hazel muttered. "I thought I was going to be anonymous."

"I'm going to edit it out and blur your face, don't worry. I found a tutorial online about how to do it. I just need to... buy the video editing software first. Apparently I don't qualify for an educational license because I'm 'not a school' and 'frankly, a pervert." Professor Sweetgum's voice turned bitter for a moment, before snapping back into bright, cheerful chirping. 'Anyway, say hello, introduce yourself."

"My name is probably not getting censored, and I am Professor Sweetgum's assistant, because I really need a job. My qualifications include having rent to pay and 'having really nice legs', according to the professor." Hazel's turn for bitterness, hands on her hips as she stood before the camera, resigned to her fate. It had taken a lot of convincing to understand that this was real; Hazel had spent a few weeks helping out around the lab and taking notes before any of this was brought up, and it took a call to Professor Sweetgum's alma mater to be absolutely sure her degrees were real before she was okay with it, and even still Hazel wasn't entirely sure this was all a convoluted plot to sell some kind of weird interspecies amateur porn.

"Okay, but am I fucking wrong?" Professor Sweetgum asked, tilting the camera down and taking a second, muttering, "Where is the zoom?" as she tried to zoom in on Hazel's legs, only to accidentally close the lens shutters. "Oh, not that, not that. Fuck, okay forget that, let's just get on to the business." She re-opened the lens and still gave the camera moment to size up her assistant's body. "On this first log, we are going to focus on a wildly held misconception about Pokemon species, specifically when it comes to gender." Professor Sweetgum set the camera back down again onto the tripod, a bit clumsy and uncertain, but at least she didn't drop it.

Stepping up toward the camera again, Professor Sweetgum clasped her hands together. "So, let's discuss Pokemon gender specifics. The vast majority of Pokemon have completely even gender ratios; they are as likely to be male as to be female. In some species, you see very specific differences between genders, obviously an important element to note. But the real interest I have for today is dispelling a very common belief about gender, when it comes specially to Pokemon who might be considered feminine in their appearance. These two Pokemon are Gardevoir and Lopunny." On that note, Professor Sweetgum released a Gardevoir and a Lopunny from their Pokeballs, and immediately the two Pokemon looked toward the naked Hazel off-screen.

She didn't stay that way for long, though, as Professor Sweetgum stepped off and urged her assistant forward. Hazel did so, a bit nervous and tense as she walked forward to stand in the center, which meant the center of the two Pokemon. Lopunny snuck a grab at her ass in the midst of it, making her yelp and shiver tensely as she tried her best to remain composed and contained.

"Despite belief about how these two Pokemon both looked feminine, Buneary and Ralts both have a perfectly even gender split. The existence of Gallade has driven a belief that Gardevoir in particular is an exclusively female evolutionary branch, but not only is that patently incorrect, but standing before you are two males. As you will soon learn, with help from my assistant, not only are male Lopunny and Gardevoir real, but they are voracious lovers who are more than capable. Perhaps even doubly so, thanks to the pressures put on them to perform. Hazel, if you would please take the first step."

The camera peered toward the naked woman standing there very tense and very nervous, and Hazel knew she rally only had one possible way to handle this. She reached her hands down between the two Pokemons' legs. Lopunny took to grabbing her ass again in vulgar gestures that hinted immediately as his 'naughty' nature, as Professor Sweetgum had put it, while Gardevoir just seemed distantly bored, head off to the side as if he was posing for a magazine cover while a human fumbled around in pursuit of his dick. It made for a weird combination of too much attention upon her and too little, as she reached into Gardevoir's 'clothes' and into the fur between Lopunny's legs.

In short order she was retrieving two thick, eager cocks, drawing them from hiding and exposing them to the camera, as Lopunny's groping got a bit firmer and Gardevoir seemed to grow even more vainly distant. She bit her lip, trying not to look at the camera and not to remember that they were really doing this. Even as Lopunny shifted his reach up from her butt to one of her breasts, fondling her now openly for the camera. She just tried to keep in mind that her face was going to be blurred, even if she had to do it herself.

"Well go on," Professor Sweetgum said. "Tell us about their cocks. Be sure to be as vivid as you can be about it."

Hazel had been worried about the ethical reasoning beneath all of this and if the Pokemon were consenting. But as she felt their throbbing shafts in her hands and felt Lopunny groping her, she got the distinct feeling that their consent wasn't the questionable part of things. Remaining very tense and very unsure how to handle this all, Hazel did her best to steady herself as she felt Professor Sweetgum's gaze upon her, firm and burning her up with embarrassment. "Well, you can see that they're big, and... And they're very hard right now. Lopunny in particular keeps grabbing at me and--" She was cut off by the normal type outright turning her head and pushing a kiss against her lips, which made her cheeks burn even hotter.

"I'm going to need to hear you say it much more directly," Professor Sweetgum said. She was going to get her assistant to say 'cock' if it was the last thing she did. The secret third reasoning behind all of this happening was absolutely to watch her adorable assistant get fucked into a sloppy mess. "We're all adults here."

"Their cocks are big," she gasped as the kiss broke away. "And hard. I have no doubts about them, or their virility."

"Do you think they would make good mates?" Professor Sweetgum asked. "Would you let them fuck you?'

"I want them to fuck me." That wasn't what she'd been asked exactly, and Hazel knew it as the words spilled out a bit dizzily from her lips, but there was no way to take it back, even as the embarrassment flickered within her. There, she'd said it. There was no real turning back from that now.

"Great! I knew you'd come around to it eventually. Gardevoir, please step off to the side for a moment; Lopunny looks like he can't wait to have his way with Hazel, so he can go first." Professor Sweetgum knew this was all going to work out excellently; Hazel just needed some shoves in the right direction to get into the space she needed to be in. Rita knew she and her assistant presented some very different ideas about sex, but she wasn't so sure they were as different as Hazel liked to make them out to be, she just had a bit more shame and reluctance up as a barrier.

Gardevoir stepped off to the side, and Lopunny was very swift in how he pounced onto Hazel, startling her with the speed he showed in getting behind her and bending her forward, Hazel caught off guard by the shock of it and by the way he proceeded to push into her. There wasn't much patience on the approach, but he did at least hold back a little bit on the penetration, only pushing into her a little bit at first, hips not wasting much time in winding up motions and thrusts as quick and efficient as he could muster. Lopunny startled Hazel with the urgency of it, but she was glad he didn't shove himself all the way into her at once, as she knew she was going to need some time.

He was big. Bent forward and staring into the camera, Hazel let out some nervous whines as she felt Lopunny getting right to work at her, each thrust pushing deeper into her, readying her for more of him as he began to fuck her with a firm, confident push driven by everything tense and aggressive, leaving Hazel to tighten up as she tried to steel herself against this pressure and against his wicked wiles, hands settling onto her thighs to try and balance herself against him and against his aggressions. It wasn't easy, because Lopunny didn't seem like he had much intention at all of being gentle with her, just pushing on and letting her feel his lusts.

Professor Sweetgum watched with a big, bright smile across her face. She'd been waiting to see Hazel take a dick for way too long now, and the excitement of starting these important informational videos was something that she had barely contained, but now she could let it all out. "Please, do tell us everything relevant to your experience right now. Remember, the focus is on Lopunny as a virile lover in spite of his appearances; how well is he doing right now?"

The moans that Hazel couldn't contain certainly conveyed plenty, but she found herself losing all bearing as she whined, "He's doing amazingly. He's fucking me hard, and I can feel him so deep inside of me right now, he's--" Another interruption from Lopunny's aggression, this time as he grabbed hold of her hair and tugged on it a bit, not pulling so hard she screamed, but enough to make her whine and buck under the pressure, as Lopunny applied a firm pressure that stood in counter to the way his thrusts began to push into her deep enough to nudge and push her forward on each pass. Lopunny was getting rougher with her, and in the process, indecent little noises that Hazel really didn't want to let slip continued to slip, blatant and hot as she twisted through this pressure, feeling Lopunny dutifully thrusting away at her the whole while. "Lopunny is exerting an almost effortless dominance over me, and I have no doubt that in the wild his appearance would come in a distant second to his handling of a mate."

Pleasure burned with guilty flame inside of Hazel. Lopunny definitely had something to prove with hard, firm thrusts confidently pushing forward, unerring and aggressive in the way he took to fucking the human and made his mark, all to her rapturous approval and to the tune of her utter surrender. She wasn't ready for this at all, and now that she was actually on camera getting fucked she found herself in way over her head, but in some ways the nervousness began to recede. She could only be so tense and worried when Lopunny was fucking her from behind. Sure, the idea of baring herself sexually for the camera and for Professor Sweetgum like she did made for something absolutely dizzying and overwhelming, but the pleasure was so firm underneath the brazen heat, and she just didn't know how to fight it.

Lopunny wasn't really trying to prove anything in how he fucked Hazel. This wasn't about proving that a male Lopunny was a virile and able lover for him at all; he just wanted to fuck Hazel. He had a very direct and aggressive way of doing it, sure, but that was just how he fucked, especially when he could tell Hazel was so nervous and looked cute being nervous. That was really all the opening he needed, and he took great delight in thrusting into her, feeling the snug embrace of her tight, slick pussy around him.

There was nothing good or dignified about the way Hazel came. She was embarrassed by it a little bit, her first orgasm caught on camera coming off so openly and shamelessly, body writhing and bucking in utter tension and bliss as she let herself lose all sense of control to something completely overwhelming her. Her climax tore through her, inner walls greedily clamping down around Lopunny's cock, and she realized a second too late that he was cumming inside. Her eyes went wide in panic and her body twisted under this hazy heat, and it took her a second to remember he couldn't impregnate her as his cum pumped into her. But still, she yelled, "He's cumming so much!' as she felt the flood of messy, thick seed fill her.

"Of course he is," Professor Sweetgum said, voice rumbling with absolute delight as she watched the colour fill into Hazel's cheeks again. "He's such a virile lover, like I said." Rita didn't go so far as to say she'd fucked him before, but there was only so much she could have known about him without it. "Now then. Gardevoir, I hope you don't mind fucking her second."

Hazel let out a tense, hot whine as Lopunny pulled out of her, and she didn't have much time to think about it at all before some unseen sensation seized her. Gardevoir walked toward her steadily, not even putting his hands onto her as he turned her around and pushed her over toward a table, bending her right over it as he made his way across the floor, hand on his cock as he guided himself right up toward her. Professor Sweetgum moved to turn the camera around to keep the camera steady on Hazel, coming in from an angle that kept a mostly side-based view, but also showed off the cum slowly oozing out of Hazel as she lay bent over the table.

Held over the table without even being touched made for the kind of guilty, tense something that Hazel really wasn't prepared for, shuddering hotly under this heat as she looked over her shoulder just in time to see Gardevoir get into place behind her, and given that Lopunny already loosened her up, Gardevoir was a lot more aggressive about pushing into her swiftly, only a few thrusts between that first push and pushing to the hilt inside of her, which made the shuddering lab assistant very tense and hot, bent over the table and given another round of deep, steady fucking. "Did you just go around looking for the roughest guys who looked like girls?" she asked, voice twisting in spiraling tension.

And that was a mistake. Hazel felt it immediately, as Gardevoir slammed harder into her in retribution. Where Lopunny was just a pervert, Gardevoir was a vain pretty boy who took umbrage with the idea he looked feminine, and Hazel had just set him off a bit there, given her something to shudder under the pressure of as his deep, hard thrusts wound up, pushing into her quicker, tenser, overwhelming Hazel with a push of aggression hot enough for her to feel something wildly out of control. Gardevoir showed no mercy in his thrusts, and for that insanity, he overwhelmed her with something absolutely maddening, a pulse of pure heat and frustration burning through Hazel as she felt herself on the receiving end of a man with an agenda. His hands seized hers, holding them back while applying firm psychic pressure to her back to keep it down, ensuring he had the leverage needed to really pound away, never hurting Hazel, but always imposing upon her a firm reminder of his utter dominance.

Amid all of the grunts and groans of Gardevoir hammering into her, Hazel found the time to continue talking. "Using his psychic hold on me to supplement his physical dominance, Gardevoir is making sure not to leave any doubt about who is in control here. Were I compatible species of Pokemon, I would almost certainly be impregnated at the end of this." Those words made her legs shiver, nervousness and frustration leaving them to echo in the back of her mind. She was already having sex with a Pokemon--on camera, at that--and she was in way too deep to really know how to handle that, but the idea of being bred by a Pokemon was at once a step too far an the most oddly fixating thought she could have had.

Thankfully much of that was lost in the delight of getting fucked hard over the table, as Gardevoir drew needy moans from her lips, her head rolled back and remaining there as she felt his hard thrusts slam into her. Her body instinctively shoved back against him, trying to meet his thick cock and embrace the rampant, wild needs that burned through her body, but she really had no idea how to handle any of them, how to deal with this throbbing, delirious heat. She just knew she needed more, knew she was hopelessly lost to the rush of pleasure and want that held onto her and refused to let go, and Hazel didn't know how much more she could take, but she felt like she was ready as she was ever damn well going to be for this whole mess.

A mess that had Professor Sweetgum watching in utter delight. She held herself very well together for someone whose entire plan of having her assistant fucked to pieces played out before her eyes perfectly, a firm smile on her face, the occasional remark to herself and snarky comment making for enough in her eyes. She was happy to let this pleasure play out, to let Hazel come around on these pleasures and realizations. Anything else she might have gotten out of this could wait until she watched the footage back.

Another indecent, hot orgasm was all that awaited Hazel, as she let out more eager moans of pure surrender, body shivering and lost to this heat and to the idea of just being taken. She came hard, head rolling back as she pushed against Gardevoir again, one last thrust burying him balls deep inside of her as he let loose, giving her another hot flood of cum to pump into her, another vulgar reminder of what always lingered in the back of her head, and she just didn't know how to help herself now. She felt amazing, even if she was more than a little lost to all of this bubbling heat. Hot satisfaction coursed through her needy body, and utter contentment followed.

"Sure would be hot if you two boys double-teamed her," Professor Sweetgum said. That was it. No explanation, no remark about how it would scientifically accomplish anything. Just throwing the idea out, and it took root within the two almost immediately.

Hazel could feel the shift in energy as Gardevoir went from contently panting over her to pulling her off of the table and pushing her down onto her hands and knees upon the floor, Lopunny scurrying quickly over in front of her and pushing his cock toward her face, and as Gardevoir got right back to fucking her again, Hazel knew what was up. Knew she just had to go for it. Pushing forward, she grabbed hold of Lopunny's dick and took the head into her mouth, accepting this insanity as just the newt step of madness amid everything else she was doing. Getting fucked and creampied on camera by Pokemon was weird enough that finishing off by letting them spitroast her almost didn't even register as weird anymore, Hazel just resigned to her fate.

Lopunny grabbed her head and she had to hold tightly onto the base of his cock to keep from letting him push her down too roughly, as she tried to apply some sense to this, going for speed with her mouth over letting him get too rough with her face, if only to spare any further pressure. Gardevoir feverishly rutting her from behind did plenty of that already, and she had to try and do something to keep this all going as she worked her head in motions that tried their best to replicate the pace of Gardevoir's harsh thrusts, but it wasn't nearly so easy given the pressure upon her.

Professor Sweetgum spoke happily and eagerly on the topic as Hazel demonstrated the point ahead of her explanation. "You may think this is just a gratuitous spitroasting meant to titillate anybody watching this for pornographic purposes, but I assure you, there is a good explanation here. Often in the wild, group sex will often occur when two males are courting a viable female Pokemon, especially when in a pack structure, or when the two males occupy different egg groups the compatible female is in, making her a viable breeding partner for both but not entirely making the two men in competition for anyone outside of this one Pokemon. While Lopunny and Gardevoir do not have any such overlap, and Hazel can't get pregnant, these two studs are more than happy to get along for something like this." She spoke from experience.

Hazel wasn't paying any attention to that as she took on the hard fucking and hazy delight form these two Pokemon fucking her. She wished she wasn't as deep into this as she was, wished she didn't surrender so fully to this pleasure, but she couldn't help herself. Not anymore. Everything about this was just too weird and insane for her to find anything but the utmost of pleasure in the midst of this treatment, as Lopunny and Gardevoir teamed up on her to let her have a weird capstone to this first experience, to let her feel the most bizarre form of attention and pleasure she'd ever known in her life, but which felt in so many ways like it was only the tip of the iceberg for her.

They didn't get territorial or jealous in how they fucked her, working together to happily leave her a gooey, confused mess. Lopunny's hips worked back and forth in complement to the motions of her head, while Gardevoir just kept up the firm and intent pace on her pussy for another round, as her remarks about his looks gave way to sucking and slurping, Haze focusing all of her attention now on sucking Lopunny's cock to the best of her ability. She knew Gardevoir had it all well in hand and that she was able to loosen up as a result, but she really had no idea how to work through the weirdness and the chaos of this all.

It was almost some kind of mercy when the boys came first, when Hazel felt them cumming inside of her, both groaning and grunting their way through the relief she had been so desperate for. It filled her mouth and pumped yet again into her pussy, and Hazel acted on instinct in just swallowing down Lopunny's thick load, tense and nervous and hopelessly overwhelmed by the way it all drove her to an orgasm of her own, a pounding, throbbing rush of bliss that she welcomed wholeheartedly, dizzy and lost as she was. It was all she really knew how to feel anymore as she twisted and writhed under the confusion.

But finally, peace and 'sense' broke through as they pulled out of her, as Hazel nearly flopped down onto the floor with cum dripping from her well fucked pussy. She looked up at Professor Sweetgum desperately, and was so relieved when the professor said, "Cut." Hazel stumbled up to her feet and almost immediately fell into a chair, throwing herself down into it and groaning in frustration as she slumped back, watching Professor Sweetgum fumble around with how to end the recording for a moment. Hazel appreciated her confusion, as it gave her a chance to catch her breath.

"You just made up the bit about spitroasting so you had an excuse to get them to do it to me, didn't you?" Hazel muttered weakly.

"It really does happen," Professor Sweetgum said, another one of those nagging 'open answers' that made Hazel tense. "But you did look pretty great getting double teamed like that. It's a shame tomorrow' subjects won't be as cooperative?"

"T-tomorrow?" Hazel asked. Her head had begun to roll back as she got comfortable, but the professor's words made her clench up in worry. "Already?'

"We have a lot of ground and topics to cover with these videos. But come on, it's not like I'm pushing you too hard; you can rest up until tomorrow, and the human body can endure much more sex than I'm making you do. Although.. Maybe endurance would make for a good test, too. Oh, I should write that down. Go take a shower in the back now, dear. You've earned some rest, I'll give you the rest of the day off, and you can have the guest bedroom if you don't feel up to biking home after what just happened. I'm sure I wouldn't be." With a wicked smile, Professor Sweetgum walked off with the camera still attached to the tripod as if not sure how to take it back off again, which perplexed Hazel for the fact she already had, but the poor, breathless, and well fucked assistant just decided to leave it.

"Order some pizza and we'll call it even!" she yelled back after the departing scientist, lingering in her chair a little while longer. Hazel didn't exactly think she'd made a mistake coming here, didn't regret what she was doing, if only because it felt good to really regret anything, but she felt like the future laid out for her was going to be one too insane for her to ever look back on with sensible eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	2. Chapter 2

Hazel felt like she was walking into her doom as she stepped once more into the lab, feeling like she was maybe a bit more emotionally ready now for the sorts of insanity that Professor Sweetgum had in mind for her. Day one hadn't ended with her feeling all that bad, which was probably as good a sign as she was going to get given the circumstances, so she took what she could out of the situation and tried to focus on moving forward with her job and making the best of things. She'd gotten through the night just fine, didn't have any weird moment of regret or panic where she wondered if this was actually okay...

Actually, in truth, she'd kind of gotten more busy with her fingers in the dead of night than she had in a good long while just because of how sexually charged she felt. Not that she was going to share that particular bit with Professor Sweetgum.

She'd reported to work a few hours earlier, and still had no idea what insanity Professor Sweetgum had in mind for her this time as she kept up some menial tasks about the lab and worked to keep everything neat and in order. It was much more of the sort of menial work that Hazel figured the job was going to be when she first applied for it. It was a decent change of pace and organization, and she welcomed the chance to do something a bit more sane and sensible, something a little more different, as she went about her tasks and worked through all of the menial hell before her, a chance to breathe and just go through some no-thought work moving around papers and boxes.

"Okay, that's all done now, Professor," Hazel said as she closed the door into the lab behind her, only to walk in on Professor Sweetgum pointing the camera in her face and staring at herself through the viewfinder. "Are you using the camera as a mirror?"

"No," Professor Sweetgum said, very quick and defensive in her response as she shifted her face around here and there. "Well, okay sort of. I'm making sure I look good on camera, and my choices are to either review the footage back when it's too late, or make sure I look good now."

"Does that mean you're the one getting fucked on camera today?" Hazel asked, knowing the answer was a pretty sensible no, but she was ready to try anyway.

Professor Sweetgum scoffed at the idea. "Of course not! We're trying to sell respectability here, Hazel, I need to look my best if I want to attract investors." She continued to check herself in the viewfinder through her explanation.

"And nothing will say respectability like the video opening on you shoving the camera in your face to check your make-up, right?" Hazel set her things down on the back counter, knowing she was due to have to get her clothes off soon, and she was not ready for what came with that, still not even knowing what the 'theme' was for this time around.

"Well of course I'll edit that out of the video," Professor Sweetgum said, looking back over toward Hazel dryly. She never did edit it out of the video. "Okay, I guess I look good right now."

"Say, what would happen if someone said they wanted you on this side of the camera instead of me?" Hazel asked, shrugging off her boss's weirdness and trying to play at that angle for a little bit. "You are the quirky scientist with the really good body, I'm sure a ton of guys with a lot of money and weird ideas would prefer you over me." She hadn't meant for that to come off so self-defeating, but even as she said it a certain kind of tension came over her as she spoke, quickly ducking her gaze.

"Nonsense. For one, you are hardly a disappointment to look at. Second, you make the cutest sounds with a dick in you and I don't think you even know it." Hazel went from feeling plain to feeling plainly embarrassed in half a second, cheeks lighting up. "And third, I am a woman of science. I am needed to explain these matters and put them in the context they need. When I get fucked on camera by Pokemon it is not an educational experience."

The last remark made Hazel snap completely out of her worries and embarrassments, eyes shooting back toward Professor Sweetgum as she asked, "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Rita."

"Nothing you need to be concerned about. Get yourself undressed, we have work to do." Professor Sweetgum smoothed right over her slip of the tongue in the least smooth way possible, but Hazel wasn't going to push the issue too much. It threatened to divulge more things about her employer than she really needed to know.

"What about that thing we talked about earlier?" Hazel asked instead as she started at her clothes. "With Set?"

"Set being y--right, yes, your Cofagrigus. Um... what was it again?" Professor Sweetgum scratched her head, furrowing her brow and trying to think about it for a moment and finding that she really had nothing to say.

Hazel tensed up a little bit as she answered, feeling like she was going deep into some real nonsense here. "He wants to watch," she explained. "Just to make sure I'm safe here. I told him last night about what happened and he got kind of worried about me." She felt a bit weird about it, really, but Set had definitely shown enough concern for her that she felt like it was as good a way to help settle his worries as she could get.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure he's only interested in making sure you're safe," Professor Sweetgum scoffed. "No interest at all in watching his adorable trainer getting fucked in front of him." She brought the camera right up toward Hazel, snickering, "I'm sure he's only interested in your safety and that it has nothing to do with the fact he found out you're down for sex with Pokemon and he wants in."

Hazel sighed, shooting Professor Sweetgum a tense glare. She almost wanted to grumble about how she really didn't appreciate her Pokemon being talked about in that way, but she also couldn't shake the feeling that maybe she wasn't wrong, "Come on Set, it's time," she said, letting him out of his Pokeball. Set floated about, taking in the view of the lab and nodding, before heading off to another part of the room. "Are you sure you want this?"

It was hard to read the body language of a Cofagrigus. A lot of the subtle things that Pokemon usually conveyed meaning to their trainers with were lost in the stony, coffin-shaped body they had, able only to move their mouths, eyes, and spectral limbs. But Hazel had learned how to read her Pokemon's emotions well enough that the steadiness in his facial expression as he looked at her told her that he was, even before he gave a solemn noise of agreement.

Hazel leaned in close to pat Set. "I'll be okay, you don't have to worry about me. But I'm still glad to know you're here." Her smile widened a little as she felt his hands creep around her in a hug. "Especially without knowing what Rita wants me to do..."

"Actually, while we're queuing up voyeurs..." Professor Sweetgum grumbled a moment, reaching into her pocket and feeling about.

"That's really not what we're doing here."

Instead of responding to Hazel, Professor Sweetgum fished out a Pokeball of her own. "Rotom did want to do some observational work on this and help me take notes. You don't mind if he watches, do you? He won't be participating in this today, but... Well, I'm not as eager to make excuses for my Pokemons' perversions as you are. He definitely likes you."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Hazel drew back from the hug with Set and sighed, still pretty clothed given the interruptions to it all.

"That depends on how much you're starting to like getting fucked by Pokemon." An almost musical taunting in Professor Sweetgum's voice made Hazel's cheeks burn with a blushing swell of embarrassment. She kind of had liked everything that happened yesterday, and hadn't put the brakes on getting more, but as Professor Sweetgum released her Rotom and the Pokemon proceeded to buzz about cheerfully, she was able to bury that a little bit.

"Is it time?" Rotom asked, sparks flickering about the ghost type as he swirled around the room. "Whoa mama, it is time! Come on Hazel get the rest of that off, I'm not missing a second of it this time!"

Hazel grumbled and shook her head, turning away from the perverted Rotom suddenly chirping about as she pulled off the rest of her clothes. Not objecting to Rotom was already a mistake and Hazel knew it, but still she undressed herself, getting ready for what was to come and feeling like she was absolutely not prepared for the insanity before her. "So what are we doing this time?" she asked, as the camera swung back toward her. Set floated off to the sidelines to not be in the way in the way of the shot. "Unless I'm fucking our ghost types, we--"

Professor Sweetgum butted in, "That's an idea if I've ever heard one. Rotom, write that down."

"Fuck."

"But today, we're measuring mating tendencies in Pokemon." She paled a pair of Pokeballs on the table. "Don't worry, you're not going to get pregnant here, but if you could do me a favour and not tell that to them, that would really help the experiment out. I haven't been completely truthful with them about how this works, so we can get the most accurate samples possible.."

"I wonder what that feels like," Hazel said, hands up in the air in frustration. Here she was, about to get fucked on camera by Pokemon. Again. "Being lied to by you. That must hurt, Rita."

Either not getting what Hazel tried to poke at her for or simply not caring, Professor Sweetgum grabbed the Pokeballs and sent them out, and the startling reveal made Hazel all kinds of tense. A Midday form Lycanroc peered about excitedly, sniffing at the air and eyeing Hazel with excitement, while a towering Pangoro made Hazel's legs shake, weak with excitement and worry at the same time.

"Log day two. Rather than focus on physical characteristics, today we are looking at mating habits. My dear assistant Hazel here--say hello to the camera again, Hazel."

"I don't trust you to edit out a single instance of my name, and yet you keep using it," Hazel said through gritted teeth, waving to the camera with exaggerated happiness. "But hi. I didn't learn my lesson yesterday when I got spitroasted by a pair of vain pretty boys, so now I'm back to let a dog fuck me or something. Nothing but glamour here at Professor Sweetgum's lab." Dry tension was all she could really do to make sense of this situation.

"Hazel will be demonstrating for us, with the use of my two very lovely men over there, two different styles of breeding." She shifted her attention over toward Pangoro and Lycanroc, who paid their trainer no attention as they eyed the pretty, naked brunette up and down. "First will be Lycanroc, which will of course involve a demonstration of knotting and what a canine rutting looks like, and then Pangoro will show us the mating style of many of the larger, stronger breeds of the Human-Like egg group, including some of the more sociosexual qualities of their mating habits."

"Woo, she's gonna get knotted!" Rotom said, voice rising high in pitch as he did swirling loops with excitement and absolutely did nothing to make Hazel feel better about this. Beside him, Set gave a solemn expression and a glare to the Rotom, who didn't seem particularly perturbed by it. "You guys are going to love this. If she's half as much of a mess with a knot in her as Rita is, this will b--"

"Moving on," Professor Sweetgum said loudly, butting out against her Pokemon and even making Hazel snicker as finally they found something that she was too ashamed to go into detail of. "Lycanroc will be up first. Hazel, please get into position."

Hazel almost moved into it, before tensing up in utter embarrassment and looking around, doing her best to feign confusion and uncertainty as she asked, "Which position?" in as unconvincing a tone as anyone could have possibly asked such a question in. Even Set put a hand over his face as she did such a poor job at lying about not knowing what she wanted.

Professor Sweetgum sighed, placing a hand on her cocked hip as she eyed the girl up and down. "Come now, Hazel, don't waste everyone's time with this. You know exactly what position we want to see you get fucked in."

"You don't have to phrase it like that!" Hazel shouted, relenting on the matter and getting down on her hands and knees for Lycanroc, sticking her hips up and presenting her pussy to the steadily approaching canine, whose approaching footsteps made her tense up, not entirely sure what she was about to be in for, having not seen his or Pangoro's cocks in the midst of this all. Turning her head, she didn't exactly get a good peek either, but did get to see the way he looked at her, his eyes sizing up the presenting human and taking in the excitement of her eyes as he pushed forward, a greedy advance that did little to make her nerves calm down in the least. "Come on boy," she said, voice a little bit nervous as she tried to steady herself still, even though it was just definitely not there.

When Lycanroc got at Hazel, he didn't hit her like she expected. Rather than immediately mounting her, he shoved his noise right between her legs, startling her with the suddenness of eager sniffing and prodding that made her shake, tension winding up as her nerves wound even tighter up around the idea of this whole mess upon her. As a big tongue started to lap at her pussy and get her ready, Hazel found herself a shuddering mess nervously twisting through an uncertainty she wasn't ready for. It wasn't the drastic push she had been expecting, but that only allowed the shock to really hit her as he pushed forward and had his way with her.

"Many canine male Pokemon, particularly when domesticated, will express their interest in mating first through oral sex, pushing forward and noting their interest to the receiving party so that they may prepare themselves, and so that the male may be able to acquire the scent and taste of the female. It allows them to check if a female is fertile and ready to be mated with, and also creates chemical reactions through the sexual pleasure that makes the female more likely to accept the offering even when she is not in heat. Hazel, is it working right now? Do you want Lycanroc to fuck you?'

As the tongue lapped away at her with very direct and greedy attention, all Hazel could do was shiver in acceptance, head nodding vigorously as she felt the tongue at eager work upon her. "Nngh, yes," she whined, biting her lip and letting the tongue work its magic. Once she stopped worrying about the unexpected nature of his advance and began to focus on the way his tongue upon her actually made her feel, she couldn't help herself.

"I need more than that, Hazel," Professor Sweetgum said. She didn't, really, but she certainly wanted it.

"Yes, I want him to fuck me." She hung her head low in frustration, not quite bursting with urgency or desperation for it, but still admitting she wanted a Lycanroc to mount her. The dutiful tonguing she received was a bit more than she could deal with, and knowing she was being made an example of did little to soothe her, but she quickly found herself wanting this just way too much to be able to help herself. Moans followed, noises bubbling up with guilty indulgence and glee, something taking firm hold of her and leaving her a helpless bit of mess against his tongue.

Lycanroc wasn't particularly subtle or quiet about it, either. His licking was loud and he sniffed about the whole time, bringing to the table everything that Hazel would have imagined coming with being eaten out by a canid, and yet there she was accepting all of it, doing nothing to stop this utter insanity in its tracks as her arousal swelled and Lycanroc definitely hit that groove to get her deeper and hotter into the mood, ready to give herself to him completely, for as insane as this whole mess was.

Professor Sweetgum continued, "Sometimes, the male will continue on with this matter even until the female achieves orgasm, just to make sure they are as receptive as they can be to this. Believe it or not, foreplay is a very common part of many Pokemon species' mating habits, and have been observed in captivity sometimes idly building up for long periods of time to proper mating with one another when they have their other needs like food and safety already met. Much like humans, really." 

"Are you implying that if you had nothing else to do you'd just fuck indiscriminately?" Hazel asked.

"Wouldn't you?"

"Come on Hazel, don't lie," Rotom butted in.

Shaking her head feverishly, Hazel tried to think of an answer, but instead she just tightened her fingers' grip against the floor, feeling the pressure of Lycanroc's tongue bringing her to a height she was definitely not prepared to handle. Her moans bubbled up fiercely as she accepted this attention, feeling herself horribly out of control now under the greedy touch of a Pokemon ready to do everything he could to drive her up the wall. Left to wonder if Professor Sweetgum knew about the oral thing from experience given that this was her personal Lycanroc, Hazel could feel herself inching closer to a release she didn't really feel all that bad about, but which definitely felt as questionable and weird as anything was going to get.

Being watched by Set and Rotom in addition to Professor Sweetgum and the camera made this a much more frustrating experience. There was also Pangoro, sitting off to the side, a hulking brute of a Pokemon, watching and waiting, biding his time in a way that left little question about his intentions, and this was only getting more tense and hot as she remained firmly in place, down on her hands and knees getting licked in what was all too definitely one of the most exciting oral experiences she'd ever had. Lycanroc's tongue felt so different and exciting, bearing down against her with something so intent and so ready that she could barely handle these pleasures, breath hitching and winding up with an excitement pulsating through her too hot to deal with.

Hazel came, and she came with sounds that had Professor Sweetgum grinning with insufferable glee at how 'cute' they were, even if she wasn't saying anything. She didn't have to; Hazel knew by her expression what she was thinking, and the pressure burned through her as she was laid into and overwhelmed, giving herself up to the heat and the weirdness utterly. Pleasure ached through her as she rocked back and forth, letting out more of those sounds, eyes shifting over to Set in time to notice how he watched her so intently, his gaze almost as possessive as the Pangoro on the other side of the room, and it made her body even more tense as she came, letting out one final gasp of bliss before she began to shudder her way down from the high.

But there was no time to actually soak in those sensations, as Lycanroc moved very swiftly. "Once he has finished with enticing and readying his mate, the male is often tense and wound up enough that he cannot be held back any longer," Professor Sweetgum explained, as Lycanroc mounted her, his cock brushing against her thigh, thick and threatening, leaving Hazel to let out nervous whines as he shifted in position atop her, his warm body over hers and leaving her with something that almost felt soothing enough to not completely unravel her thoughts. "The added 'benefit' of a male who has spent so long engaging in pre-sex activities with no release of his own is that he will have an urgency to his mounting that a relaxed male in less of a hurry would not have."

Thrusts pushed forward, too clumsy to sink into the goal as Lycanroc tried to push into Hazel and failed to, brushing against her thigh or grinding against her clit and along her pelvis instead as he completely misaimed every thrust in his urgency. Hazel got to feel way more of his dick than a preview needed, and it left her tense, waiting, wanting, unsure how to handle this mess. "Do you need some help?" she asked, offering to guide his cock into her and ease the pressure, only for Lycanroc to finally get the right aim and to plunge a few inches into her, catching her off guard and making her yelp in surprise.

Immediately the thrusts whipped up into a pace as erratic and aggressive as she should have expected out of a pent up canine Pokemon. He worked himself steadily deeper into her, driven by aggression and a desire to breed that she could really feel taking hold of her. He had only one goal in mind and he worked toward it efficiently, maybe even too efficiently in truth, and she could barely handle the pressures that followed as Lycanroc took hold of this opportunity and thrust away at her. It was like nothing she had ever felt before, and it had her making hot, tense noises of surprise and bliss as she endured the fucking.

"Sex with purpose and the intention of mating is a much different experience from sex for fun," Professor Sweetgum explained. "This holds true for many Pokemon species, but canid Pokemon are among some of the most fierce sexual partners. They mate with intention and purpose, and they don't seem capable of holding back much of the time from that purpose. How are you feeling right now, Hazel? Remember, for the sake of posterity and science, I want you to be detailed, honest, and talk to the camera as dirty as you fucking want."

Posterity and science. Hazel couldn't believe the gall of Professor Sweetgum, but at the same time, she was so completely lit up with a level of pleasure she just wanted to give into, craving the surrender and the pleasure that came with it. "I've never been fucked like this in my life," she moaned, biting her lip. Her voice came off breathy and desperate, wheezing in a show of pressure and heat that felt like something utterly mad and desperate in the indulgence that came with it. "He's fucking me so hard, and he's--fuck, he's like an animal!"

"You want to do a second take on that one?" Rotom snickered.

"Go on, go on. How's his cock feel right now?" Professor Sweetgum leaned in closer, taking a few steps toward toward her and keeping the pressure very direct and firm upon her. "How much do you want him to breed you?" Her eyes widened, the professor's own breath tightening as she inched closer, perhaps tipping her hand in showing something a little too voyeuristic in its intention and execution. "Don't spare a single detail for me, please. This is all very important and scientific."

"I want him to breed me!" she gasped, trembling in pressure and shoving back against his hard thrusts. She knew it wasn't going to go anywhere, but Professor Sweetgum had told some lies to the contrary and she didn't want to stop them now, especially after that little speech about how sex with the intention of mating was harder and faster for canids. She wanted it to stay this way, happily taking on the rapid and relentless fucking with little shame or hesitation, just giving herself up to all of it and allowing herself to burn under this attention. If it meant lying to Lycanroc, she'd happily lie to him, because he was fucking her way too well for her to know how to handle.

Hazel continued, "Every thrust into me is so... I can feel his knot pressing against me every time, like he wants so badly to shove it in me. I want him to cum in me, I want to--please, knot me, boy! I want it, I want it so badly!" Somewhat an act but largely an actual show of utter desperation, Hazel shivered in glee as she pleaded with Lycanroc, having no idea how to handle the reality of everything she did and what came with it, but fuck it, she was too far gone now and having too much fun to be able to stop it.

Her pleas only made Lycanroc fuck her just a tiny bit faster, driven by fever and aggression through something so powerful and intent that it startled poor, dizzy Hazel, left her a shivering mess moaning for relief and release under the madness taking hold of her. Hazel's moans got louder and more ragged as he laid into her, as he fucked her with single-minded purpose and a fervor like nothing she had ever known before, her knuckles almost white as bone from how she pressed against the floor to steady herself amid the hard rutting she received.

There was so much attention on Hazel and she felt dizzy trying to deal with it all. She had Pangoro on one end of the room waiting for his turn, had Professor Sweetgum shoving a camera in her face and talking up science when more and more she seemed to just be a massive pervert, had Rotom buzzing about being completely open and shameless about his perversion, and Set staring at her with such burning jealousy and intention that she worried he might take a swing at Pangoro and take her next himself. It was such a weird situation to be in, and yet it only made for something hotter and more enticing to Hazel, too far gone and confused to deal now with the ways in which she ached against this pressure.

Being watched was turning her on. Being eyed by males who wanted to fuck her next was even more enticing, and it all fed back into the feverish pace that Lycanroc set, the aggression and desperation that came with the whole mess. It was such a hazy clusterfuck of sensations hitting her from all sides, and Hazel didn't know how to handle any of this, and it didn't feel like a good learning experience to guide her into figuring it all out. Instead she just rode it out, doing her best not to come completely unraveled as she was fucked into ecstasy by the eager canid.

Lycanroc came first, and he came hard. With a hard and powerful howl, he shoved forward, offering up no warning for Hazel as he drove his knot into her, making her scream in bliss and confusion and shock all at once, but mostly in bliss. The suddenness of her lust burned her up as she gave in, feeling his cum pumping deep into her, feeling the relentless and pulsating glee do to her things she could barely process but which felt just too good to be true. "Yes, breed me, boy!" she screamed, getting into the act and into the lie, offering herself fully to Lycanroc and to the thrills of the orgasm thundering through her body, her arms nearly giving out as she fought against outright face-planting in the throes of her ecstasy.

Then came the wind-down, and Hazel instinctively tried to shove forward, groaning and shivering as she began to ease against him. But the knot held her in place. With a stubborn whine she tried to pull forward again, still not totally getting it, before she realized just how firmly in that thing was.

"You're not going anywhere," Professor Sweetgum said with a big smirk. "That knot is in tight, and until it softens--"

"I get to call you a Knotty Girl and you can't stop me," Rotom buzzed.

This was going to be a while, and Hazel felt like she was stuck in the lion's den now. A room full of perverts and an asshole who were ready to make this tense wind-down into something so much more than it had any reason to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	3. Chapter 3

"Set, if he calls me a 'knotty girl' one more time, I want you to hit him," Hazel told her Cofagrigus, who gave a firm nod of agreement. "Thank you for being the only true friend I have in this room." The Lycanroc whose knot remained lodged inside of Hazel let out a meek noise, as if disappointed by the remark, and Hazel softened a bit, reaching a hand around back to scratch Lycanroc behind the ears. "You're a good boy too, it's okay," she whispered softly, having no ill will toward the Pokemon who had just treated her so well and left her feeling so happy and relaxed.

It was Rotom and his professor she had the 'issue' with.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood. There's not much to do while I sit here staring at you and waiting for the knot to come out, unless you want me to start giving an interview to Pangoro asking how he feels getting your sloppy seconds." The relentless, smug buzz of a taunting Rotom did little to make Hazel feel better. "But that wouldn't be the format, would it?"

"Wouldn't be the format at all, and the one thing I need in this is consistency," Professor Sweetgum said, agreeing with her Pokemon. "An interview segment would be worthless without subtitles, and I don't know how to put subtitles on a video, so instead we're going to just watch you sit there until the knot deflates."

"You're knot going to move until it does!" Rotom cackled with the utmost of delight and pride in himself for his 'cleverness'.

Set looked at his trainer for a moment with the silent offer to punch him for that, his eyes narrowing a small gesture with one of his four shadowy hands expressing plenty even if his face was otherwise incapable of expressing much of anything. Hazel shook her head in frustration, resigning herself to the situation, which made her Cofagrigus settle a little bit, calming himself, but remaining very firm in his place here.

But as the offer to deal with Rotom faded, Hazel was left feeling him instead staring at her with the return of that envious flame. She looked over to Pangoro, seeing him give her much the same look. The fact that her own Pokemon looked at her with the same intensity and hunger as the test subject she was supposed to fuck was not something that Hazel felt all that capable of dealing with, a shuddering wreck unable to keep her thoughts straight as the only thing holding her back fro the lusts lingering in the haze of her last orgasm was the fact that she had too many people watching her and cracking jokes about her.

For the sake of anchoring herself in the moment, she even tried to go back to them. "Is it really necessary to record every second of this?" she asked, looking back to Professor Sweetgum and hoping for a reprieve. "This isn't exactly riveting content, you know. I'm just sitting here getting snarked at by the peanut gallery while I wait for someone to come fuck me again. Seems like the perfect place for a change. Fuck, give it a star wipe, I don't care."

"No, no, we have to get everything," Professor Sweetgum insisted. "We need to record the experiment from beginning to end to know that it's been executed properly. I won't settle for half-measures here."

Hazel didn't really buy that at all, as she looked up with a flat, frustrated glare at Professor Sweetgum. "I know that some people are into humiliation in their porn, but is there really a market for seeing people getting irritated in their porn? Is your plan for people to get off to my suffering? Aside from you, of course, who I'm pretty sure can only achieve climax if everyone around her is as thin on patience as possible."

With a scoff, Professor Sweetgum dismissed the whole idea. "That's ridiculous. I can cum anywhere at any time regardless of the circumstances." Giving a confident nod, it took a moment for Professor Sweetgum to realize what she had just said, at which point she began to clear her throat as loudly as she could. "At any rate. Lycanroc, are you almost done with her, yet? We do have Pangoro to get to."

"Why do you not have nicknames for any of your Pokemon?" Hazel tilted her head as she looked around. "I never really noticed it before. Isn't it a little bit impersonal?"

Rotom was happy to butt in and provide an answer ahead of his trainer. "She thinks it's hotter to call us by our species name when we're on top of her an--"

"Lycanroc!" Professor Sweetgum said, compensating with volume as she tapped her foot. "Come on, boy. I know your knot doesn't take an hour to defl--" She fell back into her confessions of too much information again, flustered and blushing furiously behind the camera. She needed to place the attention and frustration on to Hazel, coming back with, "I'm sure you're enjoying being deep inside of her, but we have other things to deal with."

With a reluctant noise, Lycanroc hung his head, nodding and starting to pull back. His knot wasn't fully deflated yet, but it softened enough to pop out of Hazel, who gasped and whined as she felt herself suddenly empty. Her body slumped down a bit ,frustration and whimpers showing off just a little too much pressure from the feeling of being filled with Lycanroc's cock. The warmth and pleasure that left her made for an embarrassing reaction that she knew the camera caught all of, which made her body shiver with a little more embarrassment. The wanton embarrassment of how badly she was liking this was something she hadn't yet really known how to deal with, and now in the wind-down and the aftermath, she was left dwelling on all of that frustration.

Cum dripped from her as she remained down on her hands and knees. "Okay, what now?" she asked. Her breath tightened just from her nerves tightening up, as for the moment Hazel was focused entirely on the imposing swell and weirdness of this all. She didn't want to admit she was hot and needy as she was, but she wasn't exactly doing a good job of hiding anything in her state. Hazel was neither a good liar nor a good actress. "Pangoro next, right? Why don't we get into the big explaining science part you like so much?'

"I would love to get into my big explaining science part, which of course is the name for it. It took me years of study and horrible debt to be able to do the big science explaining part!" Rita stepped in front of the camera again. "Log day two, part two. With part one setting up my lovely test subj--er, assistant, by showing the mating habit of a canine Pokemon, we are now ready to observe part two, which will show the mating behavior of humanoid Pokemon. My hunky Pangoro--say hello to the camera, Pangoro!" She turned it toward the hulking fighting type, who simply looked at her. "Oh, right. Er, wave to camera, Pangoro!" He followed that reaction, at least.

"Years of study and horrible debt really paid off, didn't they?" Hazel muttered under her breath.

"Specifically, I want to express to you the sociosexual behaviors of these Pokemon. While many consider the possessive nature of many Pokemon, it is the humanoid mating patterns and structures that interest me the most and which serve in my mind as a criminally under-examined, but we are going to change that here with this exhibition of the beautiful love between seven feet of raw Pokemon energy and this cute little brunette who needs a dick back inside of her so bad I don't know if she'll let me finish this explanation and--"

"Rita!" Hazel yelled, cheeks burning bright.

"Case in point, she interrupted my explanation to beg for cock."

"I am not doing that!" Hazel felt deeply frustrated by this whole situation and the insanity that came with it. "Stop selling the experiment like it's a Rhyporn video title if you want to pretend this has any scientific merit."

"Oh dear, it has plenty of merit, that doesn't mean it can't also be hot." Professor Sweetgum was here to infuriate Hazel. A punishment from Arceus, she was sure. It was the only sense that could be found here. "Right then, as I was saying. Pangoro has watched Hazel get fucked hard by Lycanroc. He came inside of her, she came hard. There's cum everywhere and he's seen what he's up against. There may not be viable breeding at stake, but for the sake of this experiment it doesn't matter; Pangoro is a jealous lover, and he is going to take Hazel like he's her own mate regardless, which is where the fun of this will come in."

Pangoro stepped toward Hazel, and Lycanroc had already departed, leaving the poor girl to star up at seven feet of hulking, powerful Pokemon advancing upon her. She looked up at him nervously, biting down on her lower lip as she wondered how to deal with what she was about to endure. Hazel found herself face to face with something abrupt and weird, a swell of sudden pressure upon her making for something so stark and sudden, and she just had to take it. "Hi," she said nervously, shivering and letting the weirdness startle her, something so confusing and hot overwhelming her as she gave up to all of this weirdness and insanity.

There was no response from the big Pokemon, who very steadily reached out toward Hazel. she tightened up in surprise and panic, not sure what was coming, as he lifted her up off of her feet. There wasn't much warning or sense in this, nothing for Hazel to do about Pangoro and what he wanted. His touch was startling to her, providing several sensations at once that threw her completely out of focus. There was a lot here to deal with, as Pangoro touched her in a very confusing and intense way, something that she was completely thrown by. Pangoro touched her in such a sudden way that she didn't really feel ready for in a few ways.

She expected him to be way too rough with her, expected him to touch her harshly and be too aggressive with her, as a fighting type towering over her would have been expected to. But he wasn't. He was almost gentle with her in that regard, not using much tightness and not hurting her in any way. At the same time, he held her very tightly, lifting her up and pulling her in close against his furry body, showing off something very abrupt, something she wasn't ready for. This was the first time she was having sex with a Pokemon bigger than she was in any meaningful way. Pangoro towered over her, so broad and so utterly big. This was a lot to deal with and Hazel found herself blushing as she looked at up at him.

"There are several very distinct habits seen in humanoid Pokemon that other Pokemon are less equipped to deal with," Professor Sweetgum said. "Oh, and Pangoro dear, make sure you're facing the camera for this, I want to get every second of what's going to happen." Pangoro shifted toward the camera as asked. "Thank you, darling."

Hazel clung to Pangoro tightly, not wanting to look in the camera as he held her close, and she wasn't exactly sure what was happening, the silence from Professor Sweetgum not explaining anything leaving her wondering what was coming, what she was missing. She didn't want to ask though, lingering in wonder and curiosity, until the suddenness caught her and she found herself feeling something very sudden and very welcome: Pangoro's finger pushing into her.

The oversized digit felt incredible all by itself, but it didn't really push into Hazel with any clear intention of pleasuring her. Without letting her go, her reached one of the hands holding onto her between her legs from behind and pushed it into her, all while keeping him in her arms. There was something too direct and too gruff about it, hooking the finger and moving with a purpose that left her mystified for a moment, wondering what he was doing and why as he touched her, leaving her shuddering and squirming as he pushed into her. Kept in place, she was able to wriggle a little bit as the pleasure hit her, as the fullness that came from his touch left her sinking once more into the heat and excitement of being touched by something Anything. Hazel didn't want to admit she was such a horny mess, but as the moans forced their way from her lips there wasn't really any way to deny it now.

Professor Sweetgum was happy to start explaining now what was happening, now that it wasn't a surprise to Hazel. She certainly didn't want to ruin the surprise at all. "When a male finds a female who has already been mated with another male, there are many things the second male wants to do to establish control and stake his own claim before he mates with her too. Of the utmost importance is in dealing with the semen left over from the previous mate. While the shape of a humanoid penis is very well suited for displacing semen of other men, the benefits of first using his fingers are clear; Pangoro wants to nurture and arouse his prospective mate. He doesn't only want to remove Lycanroc's cum, he wants to produce the same sorts of positive emotions within her that Lycanroc did by eating her out, albeit from a position of more dominance and with an emphasis on imposing his biological merits over her previous partner's."

With a breathy whisper, Hazel spoke only to herself to say, "Fuck, that's hot," as her legs relaxed and opened up a bit more for Pangoro's probing fingers. She looked down between her legs, marveling at Pangoro's motions with an understanding now of his intention, and she watched as each pull of his fingers did indeed pull some of the cum out of her, dropping it to the floor but also leaving her thighs a sticky mess in the process. His finger pushed in with probing vigor, feeling out all the possibilities and leaving Hazel to wriggle more hotly in his touch, struggling to contain herself as she felt him getting all worked up with her.

It didn't matter if he was trying to get her off directly or not. Didn't matter how much focus Pangoro put on actually trying to touch her. She was still getting fingerfucked by a seven foot tall Pokemon jealousy penetrating her with a digit big enough to definitely stand on its own as something to be filled by, making her shudder and struggle under this raw delight as she gave up to this whole situation, readily surrendering to him and allowing him to bring her to heights of sensation she really wasn't expecting from this treatment. It wasn't what she thought she was in for when it came to the prospect of being mated by a Pangoro, but she was happy to give in to it nonetheless.

Clinging to him tightly, her cheeks burned as Hazel held onto him firmly. "You're doing great, Pangoro. Please, keep going, I'm getting close." Her toes curled and her body shivered, fingers digging into his fur as she pulled herself in tight against him. This was a lot to give in to, and Hazel was happy to give up to all of this, moaning in surrender and want as she allowed the pleasure to take tight hold of her, allowed the idea of complete heat to do her in. Hot, quivering moans rose up in volume, desperate and intense as she gave herself up to the pleasure that held so tight onto her, twisted and tense and driving her absolutely wild.

All of her worries about being fucked on camera melted away, helping to wash away all of the nerves that had slowed her down in between tests, now moaning louder and hotter as she gave up to everything, completely shameless and hot as the utter bliss and hunger drove her wild, before the prying eyes of the voyeurs who were for one reason or another not letting up their gaze on her at all. There wasn't much that Hazel could do about the way she burned, wanting it all too bad, craving the chance to surrender and give in to everything upon her. All she registered now were the pleasure of Pangoro's finger, the excitement of being touched with such jealous fervor by a mate so ready to stake his 'claim' over her, and the warmth of his touch leaving her melting against him. To be held at once so lovingly and so firmly was something that Hazel could definitely have gotten used to in her day to day life.

Hazel was a wreck by the time she came, moaning and gasping as under the swell of pure excitement. "I'm cumming!" she yelled, almost forgetting that she was being recorded as the pleasure crept through her. The sensations were incredible, just from being fingered, an almost embarrassing swell of desire raging through her as she gave up to this pleasure completely. Her legs shook and she buried her face into Pangoro's neck, clinging to him tightly and letting herself get lost in the warmth and relief of his touch, surprised by just how amazing and relieving it felt to hold onto him and just let this warmth take hold of her. She snuggled up against him, seeking his touch and the relief that followed.

There wasn't long to savour, as the territorial and possessive urgency that Pangoro held her with mixed with the pressure of his lusts, at their height now from watching her get fucked and then stepping in to touch her and take over. His hands shifted, and Hazel knew what was coming, recognized the suddenness of his touch tugging her into position, and she didn't have the time to deal with it as he pulled her body against his, and she felt what her body's position had been keeping her from seeing: his cock. The big cock of a seven foot tall hulking bear Pokemon, an impressive shaft making her shiver in surprise.

The nervous whine that Hazel let out put a smile on Professor Sweetgum's face. "With his mate prepped and partially cleaned out, Pangoro is now prepared to take the initiative and begin tending to his own needs. The fine balance between caring and possessive is vital to the structure of a Pangoro's mating, and we are in now for a particularly fun treat: never are they more fierce than when mating with a female who has recently had a previous mate. Their thrusts are firmer and deeper because of their need to express themselves and guarantee they will be the effective mate and continue their line, so our sweet little Hazel is in for quite the experience."

"Assuming Set doesn't deck him and take over," Rotom buzzed, which made the Cofagrigus tense up, his silent observations having passed Hazel by in the pressure and haze of being in Pangoro's arms, but as she looked at him, she found that he was staring at her very intently, and likely that he had been the whole time. Was Set's motivation really driven by worry and wanting to make sure that Hazel was safe? She couldn't exactly convince herself it was definitely the case as she marveled at the pressure upon her now.

But she didn't have much time to think about Set, as Pangoro pulled her down onto his cock, and the feeling of his big dick pushing into her made for something so immediate and so hot that she couldn't do anything but moan in surprise and excitement, a shivering wreck feeling the pressure so sudden upon her. There was so little about the feeling of him filling her that she was able to focus through, dizzy and hot as the pressure overwhelmed her, gripping her tightly and begging her for something hot and reckless. "Oh, Pangoro, you're so..." She drifted off, not even sure what to say or express as she shivered against him, tense and overwhelmed by the pressure of all of this heat that now gripped her.

Strong hands gripped her tightly, pulling her slowly down onto his cock, motions driving on a bit more confidently and firmly with each passing second. Motions rocking up her steadily up and down took a firm approach to how he eased his way into her, making sure not to get too rough with Hazel, who he knew was more fragile and needing to be treated more gently than a mate of his own species, but that said there was only so much that he could hold himself back as the wetness and the heat and the tight embrace of her body begged for him to indulge, groaning and growling with an imposing and dominant approach.

"You're doing fine, I can handle this," she said, clinging to him tightly, arms trying to go around his body and flailing miserable, which left her instead simply clinging to him. His bog hands were so effortless in how they held onto her, how they made her give in, and Hazel welcomed it all as she worked to try and rock and meet his motions, excited and eager under all of this pressure, all of this want. A certain twisted steadiness guided her, as she descended steadily down deeper into her winding appetites and a senseless pulse of raw heat and desire leaving her a bit dizzy and eager, trying to deal with how big the dick now sinking into her was, how this big, strong, powerful Pokemon made such conflicting and paradoxical love to her. "Please, Pangoro, I can take it. Please!"

Such a nervous and tense plea didn't go unanswered, but how ready Hazel truly was for this, she wasn't sure. Pangoro worked her quicker up and down along his cock, pulling her into the throes of utter madness as she wrapped herself tight around him, clinging to the Pokemon with something raw, something needy. She could feel all of the firm and possessive fervor of his intention upon her, something raw and aggressive, driven by pure insanity and guiding her down deep into what he had in mind for her, raw and possessive sensations driven by something so hot and so firm. Pleasure raged through her as he set into her with his intentions, with the weird mix of dominance and jealousy that drove him into using her so readily.

"I couldn't have asked for a better angle," Professor Sweetgum said. "If this really doesn't work to attract grant money, I think I could definitely make some money off of selling this stuff." She spoke to herself, thankful that Hazel was too caught up in Pangoro fucking her to pay much mind to her surroundings. Rita knew from experience that would be the case, and she delighted in the moments she had to talk to herself, even if the recording picked up all of it and that she was expressing her plans out loud. It just didn't matter to her now, as she pressed on bolder and firmer.

Absorbed utterly in the moment and in the excitement of feeling Pangoro upon her, Hazel's ability to think about anything the hell else was simply gone. He fucked her with a raw aggression and firm cadence only getting harsher as she continued to moan her sweet, sinful moans through this delirious pressure and bliss, a gasping mess shivering back and forth through the pleasure of giving herself up fully to this heat. Pangoro tested her limits and found that he was well within his ability to fuck her as hard as he damn well pleased, as Hazel clung to him tightly, lost to the messy, shivering bliss of getting fucked so hard and so well by this massive Pokemon.

Each time she let herself get into the thrill of having these Pokemon fuck her, Hazel got just a little more okay with all of this mess and insanity upon her. She couldn't help herself, giving up to it all with something so dizzy and so eager, sinking slowly down deeper and hotter as the idea of complete desolation burned her from within. Every time, just a little more frayed and overwhelmed, a little more unabashedly ready to give up to these pleasures. Even the camera couldn't get in the way. Even having her own Pokemon watching her get fucked and feeling his burning gaze did nothing to stop her. it was all making this even hotter, giving Hazel a series of twisted ideas and interests that she really had no idea how to deal with, but she was in way too deep to stop now, surrendering to it all and allowing herself to burn up in flames.

At the height of Pangoro's thrusts and intensity, Hazel couldn't contain herself. Moans raged on at their hardest and loudest yet, filled wit with his big cock on each thrust, sent spinning off into chaotic surrender and delight without any sense of how to compose or control herself. Hazel was done for now, given to the swell of utter heat and molten desire that left her almost panicking as she came, as her legs held tightly to Pangoro and she gave in to it all. "Mate me," she pleaded, knowing it wouldn't happen but also knowing she felt far too good to care now, giving up to the idea of acting it out and surrendering herself to Pangoro, who was all too happy to pull her down onto his dick one last time. To pull her close against him and overwhelm her with his warmth and his softness as he came inside of her, filling her and setting her alight with so much pleasure and excitement all at once that she had no hope of dealing with all of it, for as intense and satisfying as it was.

Hazel whimpered and shivered as she remained tightly clinging to Pangoro, who slowly began to settle down onto the floor, holding her in close against him as he took his seat with her still atop him, cock buried inside of her, but it was the warming, soothing sensation of having him holding her that really left her relieved as she remained tight against him, happy to feel his touch upon hers.

"Humanoid Pokemon are also the most likely to see aftercare as an important part of the mating process, particularly when competition has either been run off or is not an issue," Professor Sweetgum explained. "Especially with Pokemon who have decided on mates for life, post-coital affection is a vital component of sexual behavior, just as it often is with humans. A Pangoro will hold its mate close through the afterglow and sometimes well beyond that too, not to sleep, but to establish vital emotional bonds. It is hypothesized that there is also an element of mutual scenting involved in this long-term contact, meat to discourage other potential mates, but extensive observations both in the wild and in captivity have that there is a strong emotional effect of this, intentionally or not."

"You're so warm," Hazel murmured softly, her face still buried in Pangoro's neck as she gave up everything to this warmth and this delight, happy to surrender herself fully to him for all that came with it. This was all so relaxing and so relieving, as in contrast to everything with her previous bestial partners, Pangoro seemed to care about holding her close in the aftermath, like a real lover would. It was a nice change. "Mm, I could stay like this for a long time." Her cheeks blushed a little bit, realizing she was speaking to a Pokemon in the process, but there was too much here that felt too relaxing for her to help it.

"In the interest of conveying the behavior, we will keep the camera going until the process is over," Professor Sweetgum said, smiling brightly. "But it's so sweet, isn't it? You know what isn't sweet? The fact that a seven foot tall monkey Pokemon who can punch through solid steel has better bed manners and more willingness to cuddle than half of the people I hooked up with in college."

There was only one thing that could even kind of diminish the delight and warmth of snuggling up with Pangoro for Hazel, and that was the sound of a Pokeball clicking. She looked over her shoulder, gasping in surprise to see that Set was gone, and where he stood, his Pokeball sat full now. "Oh, I hope you're not mad," she said softly, shaking her head and hoping he had simply decided she was safe enough that his job was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	4. Hazel's Gauntlet of Weird

"Can today be normal?" Hazel asked. It took the place of, "Hello," in her desperate arrival at Professor Sweetgum's lab. Set followed her in the door, wanting to be right there with her the moment she arrived, following on behind with a steady floating presence.

"Nope, sorry!" Professor Sweetgum said, openly embracing the reality of the effect she was having on Hazel, but also in ways Hazel herself wasn't really letting on. "We've got a ton of stuff today that's even more out there than last time. Geez, you thought knotting was weird?" She reached out to give some very aggressive shoulder pats to a Golisopod standing beside her. "This big boy's going to lay eggs inside of you today."

"Hot." The word spilled from Hazel's throat way too quickly for her to stop it, cheeks flaring up in embarrassment and flush panic as she realized what she had just said and what came with that. Her head dipped low and she tried for a moment to ignore all of it, staring at her feet as they shifted here and there. "Um, I mean that--"

"No we know what you mean," Rotom said. "Go on, tell us all about how you think it's hot, we're waiting!" The cackling ghost type did not make this any easier on Hazel, which was par for the course. "Hey Rita maybe you can share some of your own stories about it too."

Normally, Professor Sweetgum brushed off the obvious reality of how she was definitely having sex with Pokemon on the sly, and could have easily been staring in these instead if not for how she had offloaded it onto a lab assistant with 'more camera-friendly legs'. But this time she was pretty far past the point of caring. "I'm glad you're on board with it! It's going to be great, I promise. Today is going to be very weird, but very fun." It was a level of friendliness and genuine warmth that startled Hazel a bit; maybe she felt bad for whatever crazy she was about to subject Hazel to and wanted to try and get her comfortable.

She rolled with it. "Maybe this won't be too bad then," she said, smiling happily as she stepped in to the lab. If only for a moment, Hazel was ready to feel good about what she was about to do before feeling embarrassed about how good something felt. "Is ovipostion all we're doing today?"

"Oh no I have quite a bit planned for you. You're going to be busy as a Combee getting fucked today! But even better news that will make it better that you're putting in extra work; we have a benefactor, and you're getting a whole lot of bonus pay for today." Professor Sweetgum looked ecstatic as she stepped forward, presently wearing a strange combination of clothes; a white lab coat over what looked more like the clothes of an office worker than the tacky, colourful offbeat nonsense she wore and hid under her lab coat when she was filming. Except for the sneakers; those were still definitely Professor Sweetgum's sneakers.

"Did you get a grant?" Hazel asked. "And did you spend that grant money on dressing like someone like someone respectable for Halloween?"

"No grant board would return my calls. No, we're being paid for by a... Uh." She looked at Hazel apprehensively, not sure how much truth to be telling right now. "Well, the science community on the whole hasn't really brought too much to the table, so we've gone for something a little more privately and personally funded." Raw, heavily unedited footage had been making the rounds on Rhyporn and other sites that Professor Sweetgum would have without irony described if pressed as 'mature communities full of like-minded and rational individuals'. "A well-off Kalosian businessman will be funding my research, and he has asked for a few changes here and there, nothing you have to deal with, I promise. Just a few additions I need to add to him in the making of the videos."

There were so many red flags it was hard for Hazel to see properly, as she began to undress. "You found a rich pervert on a porn website who's paying you way more for videos of me getting fucked by Pokemon than anyone should reasonably pay." She wasn't quite nervous enough about it to actually fight it yet, just working to get undressed and trying to make sense of this whole mess around her. It had spiraled so far out of control that she felt like she could take on anything.

But maybe, more than that, this whole mess was just getting her really fucking horny. The night before, after the Lycanroc and Pangoro experiments, Hazel found herself just a little more pent up and frustrated than usual. Getting wrecked by Pokemon was starting to colour her fantasies more than she was ready for, and she found herself craving that same post-coital warmth and affection that Pangoro gave her. Or the feeling of the big knot locking her in place that came about from Lycanroc's attention. Or even just fucked in general by some pretty boys eager to prove themselves Across only two days of experiments Hazel was getting way too into this for her own good now.

"Not just to watch you get fucked!" Professor Sweetgum said, as if that made anything better. "I may have to compromise the scientific efforts of my commentary a little bit to satisfy the demands he's paying extra for, but that should be fine."

"Such brilliant scientific commentary as 'this cute little brunette who needs a dick back inside of her so bad'?" Maybe Hazel felt in a good enough mood to be okay with what she was about to get into, but no way she was letting Rita say stuff like that without keeping her in check. "Yeah, crazy that something might get in this way of this respectable video experiment of you getting your Pokemon to fuck me. You'd almost think this was something kind of porn shoot given all of that."

"Come now, don't be ridiculous. This is good, well fleshed out scientific teaching and the only thing more rigid than my methods is the dicks you've been taking." She gave a little wink and had a hop in her step as she started toward the equipment, rather proud of herself for that one. "Now then. Will Set be providing you moral support again, or would he like to feature in one of these videos?'

"That is not appropriate," Hazel said, staring dagger at Rita before turning back toward Set, who wasn't even facing any of this. The colour in her cheeks burned bright; she still had no read on Set, and they hadn't really talked about what happened and what was going on; it just wasn't something they touched in the midst of everything else they did, which did little to make this situation any better or more relieving. Was Set jealous and watching all of this for more reasons than he let on? Hazel sure as fuck didn't want to say anything; she had grown confident enough to accept getting fucked by Professor Sweetgum's Pokemon, but not to talk to her own about such a prospect.

"Nothing about what we're doing is appropriate and you're about to get tentacled," Professor Sweetgum said, only to very quickly cut through any chance of follow-up by announcing loudly, "Log day three, experiment one of three." Turning the camera toward herself. "I would like to give a big hello to everyone watching, and an especially big hello to a man we will call..." She looked down at some sheets of paper she held off-camera. "Slime. You are slime." Rather than the fairly high energy that the eccentric scientist went through her notes with, always an edge of fascination even with dry scientific points on a Pokemon's mating habits, Professor Sweetgum read off the sheet like she was reading a grocery list. Flat, empty, devoid of excitement or joy, with a staccato, halting cadence not even trying to read the sentence and pace it out properly as she spoke. "You know who you are, you pathetic wretch, you sick, lonely pervert who's willing to pay a beautiful woman a lot of money just for her to tell you how lowly and sad you are." 

This was the third day in a row now that Hazel stood naked in front of a camera, and the first time she didn't feel super bashful or nervous about that. But she still stared on awkwardly, wondering what Professor Sweetgum had just gotten herself into.

"It takes a special kind of sick to to offer me the kind of money you did just for me to call you sick, I guess. I mean you did write half of this to say for you, that seems like it's got some problems underneath it, but who am I to judge?" She looked up from her papers, voice returning to normal "Arceus. Did you really have to put in the script you sent me that you yourself scripted these insults? Do you get off on embarrassment or someth--right. No, right, of course you do. Stupid question."

"Just get to the fucking already!" chirped Rotom from the other end of the room.

"Wait no hold on, there's a little more script here. Slime would also like it known, I guess to him too? Am I--am I supposed to be telling you things you know, or telling everyone else watching? The public part of this makes it weird, we need to hash these out better. Anyway. Slime would like i known that he watches these videos wishing he could satisfy a woman as well as my Pokemon are about to. This was necessary, apparently. Moving on. Welcome to day three, experiment one. We will be starting our day off with a very important experiment that will allow me to theorize about something that the research will one day definitely be there for, and I will be at the head of it.

"This is a Cradily, and since my fucking master's degree I have been on about the promise this Pokemon holds, and it's time we talked about him. Are you ready for this, you fucking simpleton?" She pointed to the camera. "You, right here, right now. Fucking listen to the smart lady tell you shit, you weird rich pervert, because maybe if I talk down to your simple idiot brain while I do this I can finally get my pet research funded."

"This is getting weird and not even because I'm about to have sex with animals," Hazel said, sitting on the floor and waiting with her head tilted, very surprised by just where her priorities lay.

"So, Cradily," Professor Sweetgum said. "This fossil Pokemon is one of a growing number of species returned to the modern era and populated through breeding from a time long ago. There are a lot of studies into these ancient Pokemon both to discover details of the world they lived in, and how they can interact with our current world, which is why almost no fossil Pokemon have yet been released out into the wild. One use I noticed with Cradily when I was in college, due to certain... We will call them 'laboratory incidents' and not mistakes or--"

Rotom cut in, "Or cute nineteen year-old Rita getting fucked by tentacles all night!"

Professor Sweetgum blushed and squirmed where she stood, clearing her throat and insisting, "Well that is certainly not what I would describe it as, that's for certain." That was exactly how it should have been described. "But, suffice to say, I discovered that Cradily secretes certain compounds within its tentacles and within the semen sacs contained within each tendril that are the key to opening up the possibilities of human and Pokemon mating. It has a strong and noticeable aphrodisiac that has an oddly energizing effect on humans, and it has been observed to be part of a rather prolonged mating cycle that can sometimes go for days in undisturbed conditions even in captivity."

"Wait..." Hazel looked back and forth between Professor Sweetgum and the Cradily standing there, swaying back and forth slowly. "Wait. No, hold the fuck up professor, no. You're not serious."

"This may be the only thing in life I am serious about, Hazel," Professor Sweetgum said proudly, for something that had little reason to show such pride.

"No, not Cradily. I mean. You letting me be your test subject for that." She flailed her arms as if it was obvious, only to see that Rita was not getting it. "I don't want to get pregnant with a Pokemon baby! You are not paying me enough for this, and i have not said yes to anything like that!" Panic ensued as she spoke more, as she got deeper into the insane realization of what was happening here.

"Oh, no don't worry about any of that, dear," Professor Sweetgum said, brushing it all off. "My Cradily is certainly capable of excreting the that compound, but he is confirmed to be infertile. You are going to feel a lot of things but none of them will be impregnation, you will just be demonstrating that for everyone. And as far as the later experiments through the day go, I can also assure you that neither of them will involve semen in any way, so you will be completely safe form nay worries of Pokemon impregnation."

Hazel looked at Professor Sweetgum in utter disbelief. Every other word in that sentence was madness and she began to realize just what she had signed up for here as she looked at Hazel. There was so much happening her that she was confused by, the weirdness of this situation rearing its ugly head again, and suddenly she was right back into the normal kind of bullshit that she was ready to be overwhelmed by all over again. "Fine," she said, throwing her hands up in the air. Hazel was in too deep now to really be able to argue with this constant stream of ludicrous ideas. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Great, let's get this going," Professor Sweetgum said, tapping Cradily on the head. He began to lumber over toward Hazel, who got to actually get a good look at Cradily. Before this job, she didn't really look at Pokemon and think, "How do they fuck?" But now she was confronted by the idea of actually thinking out what she was in store for as she looked at the strange ancient plant Pokemon, noticing the way the pink protrusions from its neck began to sway and extent as it drew closer. There were very few things that Hazel was less prepared for than the idea of actually getting fucked by this thing, but she wasn't really in a position to choose much here.

As usual.

Cradily's tentacles felt slimy as they reached out to touch Hazel, brushing against her at first with motions that made her tighten up, feeling the weirdness that set her alight with feelings distressing more than anything for how oddly good they felt. There was no way Hazel could really argue now with the general implication running through all of this; she had been really into getting fucked by Pokemon the last few days and as Cradily's thick tentacles began to emerge with seemingly no end for the length and the ability for them to push against her, she found herself so enthralled and so ready that all she could do was let this happen.

The slimy touch seized her thighs and her upper arms, tugging Hazel up off of the ground. Cradily wasn't even five feet tall but he wanted to make sure he had her in a position in front of him where he had absolute control over this, and everything about being off of her feet was sure to make this heavier and weirder for Hazel, who shifted and whined as the slimy tendrils holding her began to induce an odd feeling against her body. It was sensitivity, which didn't mean as much against her arms and thighs as she would have liked, but it was still enough to ignite something curious inside of her.

Then came a stray tentacle that rubbed against her breasts and down her stomach, down between her legs, feeling almost like a big wet tongue licking against her pussy. That really started to fire Hazel up now as she thrashed and heaved under this sudden, abrupt pulse of want, the sensations that got to her and made her shudder under something so powerful that her head failed to think straight any longer. She had to find out what was about to happen, how this would feel, and everything about the bubbling tension that began to rise up inside inside of her spoke to a deep, curious need that she just had to sate.

"Hazel could already be feeling the effects of the aphrodisiac taking hold of her now. Cradily will began to slather it on and focus on a partner's erogenous zones before penetration; my body in particular likes to grab on and keep control of whoever he has, because it's not enough to fuck someone with a tentacle it needs to be a proper, held-up tentacle fucking for him to be happy with himse--right, yes, aphrodisiac So, Hazel, how are you feeling right now?'

"Not so horny yet that I forgot you're not supposed to be saying my real name." But her voice came out airy and high, a certain fluttering dizziness to it leaving her aching for more now as she felt the tentacle rubbing against her entrance, tracing along her pussy lips and wiggling against her clit, leaving her to feel a swell and an almost burning like need taking root within her loins. The more that she felt of these feelings the less Hazel really knew what to do with them, but she knew she wanted more of them, whatever the hell they were. "Fuck, but I might be close." Just when Hazel felt like she might have been impatient enough to direct Cradily's attention to her desire to get fucked, Cradily took her by surprise with one of his tentacles pushing into her directly. "Fuck!' she whined as the penetration hit her like a truck.

It wasn't that Cradily's tentacle was the biggest thing ever put inside of her. It was that she was technically kind of drugged by all of the light foreplay he'd hit her with, induced with a burning need strong enough to leave her absolutely helpless here as she felt the chaos take hold of her, felt the weird and the desire rule her now. Cradily held her firmly in place and refused to let her do more than wriggle a little bit as he started to pump the tentacle steadily deeper into her like he was actually fucking her properly, and it was the weirdest thing, but the feeling of being fucked by a tentacle was so hot that she couldn't say she really minded too much, a twisting mess melting now under the pulse of something feverish.

Hazel hadn't been ready for just how strong and potent the aphrodisiac was, how much Cradily's tentacle pushing into her was going to do to her, and she found herself driven mad by all these feelings now, but filled with such a craving for them that she couldn't help herself, shivering happily in his touch as her cheeks went flush. "It feels so good," she whined, biting her lower lip as she hug in the air, feeling kind of weightless in all of this brilliant fervor. "I can see why you'd get lost in this all night. I bet you just stop thinking about everything by a certain point."

"I did not do that!" Professor Sweetgum lied, very loudly and very badly.

Either way, Hazel was riding high on too much pleasure to even kind of care about if it was the truth or not. Another tentacle pushed very suddenly against her mouth, and she found herself fixated by the tendril brushing there, making her lips tingle with every soft caress. She knew what it wanted, and even as her jaw shook a little bit, she decided to open up and give Cradily what he wanted, letting him claim her twice over now. Cradily began to push into her mouth now, and she welcomed it, welcomed the utter submission and excitement that came from these feelings of absolute lust and want.

"Damn, that's hot," Professor Sweetgum groaned, happily watching beside the camera at her assistant getting fucked twice over by Cradily, knowing exactly the position she was in, and at once feeling so happy for her to be there and also burning with something akin to searing jealousy at the fact that she wasn't there getting fucked instead. She put that all aside and focused as best she could on recording this; she'd made her decision to hire on help and to step back from all the fucking, and she felt pretty good about that decision, in all honesty.

Hazel's body rocked back and forth in motions of utter surrender as she accepted Cradily's fucking. It was like no sex she'd ever had before, as the aphrodisiac nature of sex with Cradily left her with a craving for more; she could easily understand how someone might get hooked on this and as she burned under this thrall she felt herself incapable of really arguing that she wasn't getting way too into this too. Her body couldn't stay still now, and Cradily was doing to her things she felt herself happy to just embrace for all of their many sensations, for feelings of pure lust and want that she was shameless about letting happen now.

Getting fucked like this in front of a camera, coming so completely undone as she worked for this madness without hesitation, didn't bother Hazel anymore. It couldn't, especially not now with the effect Cradily had on her, the feelings pulsating through her body and driving her mad with lust, with want, with something she just couldn't handle. There was no controlling herself in this downward spiral, and as Hazel sucked on one tentacle and felt another filling her so much, she could do nothing but embrace all of it without a care, delirious under the pulse of something so raw and so hot that she felt like she was melting in Cradily's touch.

Just when Hazel thought it couldn't get any better came the reminder that orgasms were a thing, and she found herself climbing up to even greater heights as her body succumbed completely. She moaned around the tentacle pushing into her mouth as she came, as her body trembled and burned with crushing waves of so much sensation that she could barely think straight, and she felt lost to this helpless swell of ecstasy, thrashing and twisting in the firm, almost binding embrace of Cradily hold her in place as the tentacle buried in her pussy pulsed and ached, and before she knew it, Cradily was filling her with all that same incredibly potent fluid he'd been slathering onto her, but now with far more of it, a potent swell of more than she felt ready for as he came inside of her.

Hazel didn't even think about the dangers and worries she had just been full of, too busy pushing her hips forward in a greedy show of lust, of need for more of his tentacle, and the way that it began to withdraw left her whining. "Why stop?" she asked, so briefly dizzy that she didn't really have a more coherent answer inside of her yet. She looked at Cradily as he let her down steadily to the floor, and her feet had trouble settling right as she looked around, feeling a little bit loopy after the dose of what was definitely going to last.

"It's normal to be slightly disoriented after a session with Cradily," Professor Sweetgum explained, rushing over to help Hazel steady herself. "Are you okay? Do you want to break, or should we get on to the next experiment soon?"

"Now," Hazel said. She sounded demanding in that desire, unable to shake the now deep-seated hungers bubbling up through her. Cradily's lingering effects left Hazel the kind of horny she really just needed to deal with right away, and she was helpless against the pressures that now ruled her, craving a dick back inside of her and wanting to just give up to everything. She couldn't help it now; she burned with a need so potent and so fierce that she just had to accept that right now, she was in a compromised state.

Consent had been a massive part of Hazel's agreement to take this job. She wanted to be absolutely certain the Pokemon were able to say yes to it and that this was something she wasn't hurting them through. In that respect, some curious voice in the very back of Hazel's conscience was unsure about the state she was in, but she'd said yes to this, knew what was coming next, and she quickly snuffed out those worries with reassurances to her self that she was doing this because she wanted to, and she was entirely too eager for this now.

"E-eggs? You said something about eggs, we're--we're still on for that, right?" It was embarrassing, and Hazel was definitely going to look back on herself in the wake of this with mortified embarrassment, but for now she was just ready to give up to them.

"You're in deep," Professor Sweetgum said, unable to hide her smiles. "Oh, but it takes me back. You should see what hours of this does. N-not that I would know!" She added that part extra loud.

Hazel was not in any way going to be able to look back on this footage with a good feeling about what she was doing, but it didn't matter now. "Nobody believes you, but I don't care. Give me that big isopod dick already."

Professor Sweetgum walked away with a big smile across her face. "Alright Golisopod, we're going right into experiment two. We're going to cut here, and make this two videos. If I figure out how that works in time."

Cradily was a small lover whose grab at command was a necessity to try and show off something a little more fundamentally structured. Golisopod came in at over six feet and needed one of that; another towering lover like Pangoro the day before who made a dizzy and compromised Hazel tremble under the lust. She looked at him, still not sure exactly how ovipostion even worked, simply that certain Pokemon, particularly bug types, laid eggs inside their partners. It was an intimidating presence that advanced steady toward her, and Hazel couldn't believe how much she wanted it and how ready she was now to feel herself burn.

Hazel stared in surprise at Golisopod's ovipositor. It wasn't a cock in a traditional sense and as she stared at it, she really hadn't seen anything like this organ before, a writhing, prehensile tentacle that was particularly thin and tempered for several inches before growing steadily larger. It was all that longer, deeper stuff that she was interested in. She whined, ready for this now as she accepted the way he grabbed hold of her, lifting her up steadily in his claws, which cradled her with an oddly warming and gentle approach. Hazel was ready for this now.

"Golisopod tend to ignore the pageantry of mating rituals," Professor Sweetgum said, putting on her firmly professorial voice. "He will begin by taking his mate and starting to fuck her as would any normal male seeking to mate, but pay attention to its nature; he will not be pursuing climax like a conventional male would. In particular, pay attention to the shape of Golisopod's organ; colloquially we may call it a cock, but his ovipositor is much more complex than that. It secrets its own sort of aphrodisiac slime that will be used to help relax Hazel and push deeper into her than she has ever been taken before, while the thicker shaft portion is meant to fill her so that while the eggs are laid inside of her, they do not escape."

Hazel didn't pay any attention to it as her hands grabbed at Golisopod's shoulders and she braced herself now for this desire and this lust, moaning her way through the suddenness of these very disorienting sensations. "I'm ready," she moaned, even though it was blatantly apparent that Golisopod did not care one bit about that as he pushed into her. She shivered happily, hotly, as she felt the thin tendril begin to push into her. It wasn't a lot, but it clung to her sensitive entrance, to her inner walls, and at this point any attention was enough to get her at least a little bit unbelievably turned on. She wrapped around him tightly as he held onto her, as a combination of his hands pulling her down, his body pushing forward, and the prehensile organ moving of its own volition in some weird ways, began to really get to her.

There was little wiggle room at the lower, thicker end of the shaft, and it was a more stark change from the ovipositor to the cock than she was ready for. Something very rigid began to push into her now, and it didn't move like anything else did, more blocky and firm. It was what Golisopod took to actually fucking her with as he held on tight, pushing forward with very aggressive motions that she didn't really know how to handle. He pumped into her steadily, and Hazel didn't yet realize how brief the sexual portion of this was going to be as he felt the madness take hold of her now.

As Golisopod's ovipositor pushed deeper into her, it began to loose little spurts of his own efficient secretions, which also had an aphrodisiac effect, but added more than that. There was a numbing, relaxing effect to it as he sought to slowly coax her cervix open, numbing all of it and igniting it with sensations that would make her accept the penetration from something thin and ready to release the eggs, and as Hazel realized what was happening and that something was starting to outright fucking open inside of her, she kind of lost her shit just a little bit.

"Oh Arceus fuck, that's--that's actually going to lay them inside of me isn't it?" she moaned, legs shivering as the sound of it made for something way hotter than she was ready for. Reassurances echoed in the back of Hazel's mind about how she wasn't going to get pregnant from egg laying and it wasn't a form of mating compatible with the theorized ability of Cradily secretions to make cross-breeding possible, but in the heat of the moment the idea of actually being knocked up, bred, or even just pumped full of fertile eggs by a Pokemon for real, and to carry on everything that implied, did to her things that felt absolutely insane. There was no reason for this to be as hot as it was, to get to Hazel like it did, but she was far enough gone now to just accept it, and she knew on some level that this was the real her talking, not just the unbearably horny her.

Somewhere in the midst of it, Golisopod turned Hazel around and set her onto all fours as he got into position, as he readied himself for this. The numbing effect that helped relax Hazel's muscles and open her cervix up, something that still felt weird and insane and wrong. At least until the ovipositor actually penetrated her, at which point it felt unbelievably hot in some very messed up ways. Professor Sweetgum explained the matter of the secretions and the penetration of her cervix, but it was lost on Hazel now as she shuddered under this these feelings of intense heat and lust. The thrusting stopped as Golisopod extended himself all the way into her, with his cock pushing in to fill her and actually hold the clutch of eggs, the ovipositor now resting deep inside of her.

"Hazel dear, is it in now?" Professor Sweetgum asked, looking with hope and worry a t her assistant, who just trembled and wriggled under these feelings. "Is the ovipositor inside of you?'

Hazel let out some fumbling, clumsy remark, feeling incapable of really making a thought come out of her mouth that sounded in any way sensible now.

"I can't scan her in this form," Rotom said, "but I'm feeling pretty ovi-positive that it's in her now." He snickered for a moment, before weaving out f the way of an expected swing of Set's hand, and Set was indeed right up behind Rotom now, but he didn't go quite as fart as to actually strike at Rotom. Yet.

The clutch of eggs began to push forward. Six eggs, each one pushing through amid a copious amount of slimy fluids that filled her up too, the same slimy secretions that only helped make her feel hotter and dizzier as she kept ending up pumped full of weird Pokemons' sex chemicals. The ovipositor swelled and expanded to accommodate the egg passing through, but not as much, and Golisopod's eggs were not as big as a standard Pokemon's eggs, only maybe a golf ball size each. But it was still more than she was really 'open' for, although with how much Golisopod had readied her, the feeling was one of searing sensation instead of confusion.

One after another the eggs passed into her. Hazel could feel them, coming through the pulsating of his shaft and then down the ovipositor. She twitched and shuddered under each one, staring into the camera as she moaned and writhed, cheeks flush, eyes hazy, and she looked like she'd spent all afternoon getting fucked to pieces when in truth she'd had one good round of sex, and was midway through a clutch of eggs filling her up now. Golisopod's eggs inside of her felt like nothing Hazel had ever known before, and she was a special kind of hopeless trying to make sense of it, trying to feel out these sensations and work through them in some kind of constructive way. She was just gone now.

It was on the final egg, the final pulse and throb and utter swell of her inner walls, that Hazel came, and she came so hard she felt like she was going to lose her mind. Six eggs filled her womb now and she was so completely lost to this insane job and what came with it that she really had no way to handle any of it, just craving the chance to give up completely. Hazel moaned loudly and without any restraint or worry, devoid of hesitation or care now for what she was doing, only how good it felt.

"At this point, another male would come by and fertilize the eggs now inside of the female. For this purpose, the ovipositor would be retracted and only the 'cock' would penetrate, opening up a different internal store of fluids for something much more similar to semen. Since of course we don't want Hazel to get pregnant, we will not be furthering this part of the experiment, and instead, we will move on to experiment three at her leisure Hazel, how are you feeling?"

Golisopod pulled out of Hazel, leaving her to tremble and shiver as thick strands of a sticky goo leaked out of her, mingling with her juices to only get even messier. "I feel fucking amazing," she whined. There was really no way for her to grasp just how this afterglow felt with everything that it brought to the table, but Hazel was so happy now to be hit with this. She wore delirium well. "Just... Just need a minute. Holy shit, something just lay eggs inside of me." She was thrown by hot this all felt, as her head began to return to normal in the wake of her orgasm. Her body still burned with craving, but the dizziness stopped, and in a more lucid frame of mind Hazel was able to zero in on just how unbelievably crazy and hot this all still felt.

Awareness came with a lot of things. It came with a reminder she was on camera, as Professor Sweetgum filled time by reminding her high rolling patron that he was scum who had to resort to paying women on the internet to insult him because he couldn't find a woman who loved him, something definitely worth tuning out. Mostly because she became much more aware again of Set.

It was lost in all the sex she'd been having, all the dizzying fun and excitement that came with getting railed like she had been, but as Hazel looked at her Cofagrigus, she saw him very tense, arms close to his body, eyes narrowed as he looked around. Something was eating away at him, and Hazel was starting to run out of ways to explain it away as anything other than some kind of intense jealousy or desire. It wasn't any kind of defensive anger or worry for her safety; he would have put a stop to it by the time eggs were getting laid in her if it put her in danger, Hazel knew her protective Pokemon well enough to be sure of that. No, this was more territorial, rooted in a fervid jealousy that made her shiver fitfully, unsure how to talk her way through the idea of everything happening here.

The confusion and indecision at least let Hazel come down from her heights without much incident or trouble, even if she was in for plenty more as she finally gathered herself enough to stumble up to her feet, asking, "So professor, uh... What's experiment three?" She wasn't sure what it could even possibly be as she climbed up onto a table to steady herself, leaning back and shivering. "Where do we go from eggs in my womb?"

"Oh, it's a very welcome step down," Rita insisted, waving off the idea as she drew closer toward Hazel with a wicked smile across her face. She lifted up a tablecloth on the way and revealed a heavy piece of equipment that had been sitting surreptitiously underneath it: a fucking machine. "I decided to bring it down a notch and show off to the internet that Rotom can haunt more than just household appliances."

Hazel had passed the point of no return already, barely even blinking at the reveal of such a thing. Eggs had just been laid in her, she benefited now from a kind of perspective that made it easy to sort her way through such madness. "So is this because your horny little ghost pervert wants in on the action, or have you just abandoned all pretense that this isn't just blatant pornography and you think video of me getting fucked by a machine would sell?"

Sensing the acceptance in the back of all that sarcasm, Professor Sweetgum replied with a coy, "People can have more than one reason," as she pushed the device forward. "And good, you're right there on the table where I wanted you anyway. Such a considerate and thoughtful assistant you are." She pushed it happily into place. "Let Rotom have his fun, and then you can end for the day. It's not a problem, is it? I know he can be a handful."

Hazel looked at the machine he was haunting, deep enough now in this whole mess to be pretty ready for anything, and she understood perfectly that this was essentially Rotom haunting a dildo. He wasn't going to be able to cum inside her and get her pregnant or fertilize the eggs, which made it the safest indulgence she could really get right now. "I'll do it," she said, biting her lip and shifting on the table, legs rubbing together. "It seems pretty low impact, which is good, because... Nngh, is it supposed to feel so heavy? The eggs aren't that big."

Professor Sweetgum just smiled wide. "You'll get over it soon enough, I just hope we can get that on camera. But it's normal." The knowing wink she gave induced a feeling inside of Hazel. She just wasn't sure what that feeling was, or if it was good or bad. Just a feeling. A sensation that she wasn't really prepared for as he sat on the table gathering herself, before Professor Sweetgum went to move the cameras and get everything properly into position. There was a calm to this situation, but a strained one. Part of it was Rotom swaying about excitedly and eyeing Hazel like he had personally requested the chance to fuck his owner's cute assistant. Part of it was Set looking like he was going to break something as he stood absolutely still, resting on the ground so as to not even float. Zero motion at all.

The tension built, and it was up to Rita to shatter it as she said, "Okay, experiment number three! It's a busy day for our cute little assistant, amazing how she's ready to go for yet another round of getting fucked, and this is going to be the intense one. You've probably seen several household appliances haunted by a Rotom. Even Pokedexes! But my Rotom has a favorite device he likes to inhabit, and he's going to show us how it works out by fucking Hazel into a limp pile of moans. Isn't that exciting?"

"Depends how well he fucks," Hazel said, feeling playful enough now to dig in with a fun remark before going for something bitter. "And if you can pretend there is even the faintest shred of scientific validity in recording me set up in front of a fucking machine, but you aren't that good of a bullshitter."

"Well fine then, Hazel," Professor Sweetgum said, smile widening. "There's nothing scientific here; we've done a lot of hard work and rigorous science already--"

"We have?"

"--and I think it's only fair we finish this round of experimentation with something a little more casual. So lie back, put your feet up where it says to, and just let this all happen. We can consider this a bonus part."

Hazel was fine doing it either way, but she did like the minor victory of getting Rita to admit it was all for some horny purpose instead, as she put her feet up where indicated, which had her positioned on the edge of the table, feeling the dildo just barely short of penetrating her as she prepared herself for this, down for one last bout of insanity for the day, and after all the weirdness she'd worked up ,this felt like it could a t least be the weird that she worked through her tensions with before calling it a day and probably having a long talk with Set to feel out what was bothering him. "I always did thing you were a total dildo, Rotom."

Rotom hovered toward the machine, which crackled and hummed as the electric ghost began to force himself into it, and without warning, the piston began to push forward. A short pump forward startled Hazel, almost made her jump off the table in surprise and panic as the abruptness of him getting to work caught her off guard, even if it as only pushing the dick in the faintest little bit. "Good thing I can talk through here!" Rotom chirped through a speaker on the machine. "I want to be able to gloat about this to sad coffin boy over there."

"Don't start a fight with him, let's just have a nice time," Hazel pleaded, as Rotom began to fuck the toy deeper into her, in complete control now of all the internal mechanisms and using it to fuck the toy slowly into her with each successive thrust rather than the normal preset back and forth that would have been much more intense. Not that Hazel couldn't have handled it given the fuckings she'd had already today, but she welcomed the pacing and a chance to coax herself into it. "Unless you want to blow your one shot with me."

Rotom didn't say anything, but he did get a bit quicker and more abrupt in how he fucked her, catching Hazel off guard a bit as she lay there feeling the pressures and excitement of this treatment spin off out of control a little bit. she hadn't been expecting the abruptness behind all these sensations, but she welcomed them as something more normal to finally ground her after the weirdness she'd spent the first two experiments dealing with. Finally, some straightforward penetration and perfectly normal fucking; too bad it had to come from Rotom.

"It's amazing what you can do with a dick bigger than your own," Hazel teased, a backhanded remark that tried to coax him into giving it to her rougher, because by now Hazel was ready for it all. More than that, she enjoyed the chance to get in a dig, feeling now like Rotom wasn't in such a cocky position over her. He was fucking her now, they were on a more even playing field and she wasn't just going to let him fuck her to pieces without putting up a bit of attitude.

It was an attitude he met eagerly with harder, quicker thrusts pushing deep into her. After the weird and unconventional feeling of tentacles and an ovipositor, the firmness of a good, hard shaft fucking her felt truly welcome, felt like something she could get into for all the weirdness that came with it. Hazel didn't try to hide how good it felt either, moaning as she lay there and took on the treatment, getting progressively more fitful, and it didn't take her long either; Hazel was in too deep to stay still or quiet or be anything approaching a good, demure girl now. She was a mess. "Yeah, moan for me louder Hazel, make sure he can hear it." Set growled and said something that Hazel didn't understand, but the implications of it were immediate as Rotom responded, "I don't care if I'm just 'haunting a dildo'. I'm still fucking her and she's moaning for me."

Hazel burned as she realized where this was all going, the jealousy flaring up. She looked over to Set, who looked about ready to pounce in the state of jealousy throbbing through him and Hazel felt just powerless enough in the thrill of all this pleasure to be unable to think about how to resolve this, especially as Set began to draw slowly back away from everything, almost into the corner of the room as her gaze shoved him away whether she meant to or not.

In truth, it was that Set saw the pleasure in her eyes. Saw that Hazel loved this feeling, and it wasn't his place to stop it, just to be a real grumpy dick about it as he openly folded one of his pairs of arms. It would have been adorable if it wasn't his response to watching Hazel getting fucked.

Her head rolled back as she decided not to worry about Set. Or at least, that she couldn't worry about Set. "Fuck me," she moaned, feeling the approach of an orgasm potent enough to leave her just craving this, feeling the steady in and out of the dildo getting quicker, Rotom really getting in there to fuck her as he went on, as he put it at a quicker and more relentless speed all with one goal in mind, something trying to make her twist and lose herself to these feelings, lost to the idea of complete surrender that now held her. "Oh, yo-you can't cum, can you?"

"Nope!" Rotom chirped. "But that's fine, I get the smug knowledge I made you cum and that you loved it, that's even better in some ways. Who needs to cum when you can just be right?"

"You're a pain, but you're also making me feel so good that I'll let it slide," Hazel moaned, legs shivering, hands grabbing at her breasts to fondle herself as she took on the impatient fucking. The machine creaked and pumped amid the piston at work even if it was Rotom in control of it, and she just couldn't handle any of this. Not any longer. Hazel was a needy mess cumming under the swell of ecstasy and desire that held onto her now, her spine arching back as she thrashed on the table and succumbed to orgasmic bliss, desire and chaos completely overwhelming her with another powerful orgasm, one that had her legs push outward and kick her way off of the toy entirely, shoved up the table and bucking feverishly against the air.

Hazel's explosive and noisy orgasm left a sticky mess all over the table as well as herself, but the real chaos came in the aftermath. As Hazel lay there panting and trying to recover, head throbbing with so many dizzy sensations that she just couldn't help but love, Hazel could feel something inside of her shifting. At first she let out low groans, hands on her stomach as she worried she was getting sick, if only because these sensations really didn't make much sense. But it wasn't her stomach bothered.

It was the eggs.

The small, malleable eggs had gone unfertilized, and her body recognized all the thrusting and even her orgasm without any real input from a mate as a sign there wasn't one. It had been long enough now that her body began to expel the invasive contents of her womb, which certainly were not supposed to be there. The result was Hazel laying eggs. The first one came out amid a panicked cry as the feeling of the malleable orb pushing out of her but not without a bit of a stubborn fight to exit felt like absolutely nothing she had ever known before. But not a pained cry; the enticing feelings of Golisopod's slime held firm in keeping the feelings rooted firmly in the most bizarre kind of pleasure she had ever conceived of.

By the time the first slime-slick ball spilled out of her and plopped onto the table, Professor Sweetgum had the tripod in her hands to capture all of this lurid madness without the fucking machine in the way, and the second egg was on its way. "OH fuck, this is the weirdest feeling of my life," she whined, twisting as she felt the second egg begin to pass. She hadn't even gotten it out by the time the third followed. Copious amounts of Golisopod's slime followed, which only exposed her inner walls to more of that sensitivity-inducing sensation. They dropped onto the table, and as four and five came out one immediately after another, Hazel was touching herself again, hips bucking into the air as the sixth and final egg forced its way out of her, because she found herself cumming from the absolutely wrong sensations that grabbed her. It was insane, and the idea of laying eggs was so absurd and openly, blatantly not right that she found herself lost now to the confusion.

The wrongness helped make it the strongest orgasm of the day even with nothing pushing into her, just shoving its way out. The combination of two different forms of what was basically Pokemon sex drugs and all the pleasure she had, topped off with how fucked up it was to be laying these eggs anyway, just made for something maddening, and Hazel wasn't sure how to feel about any of this, but as she lay there dizzy and almost cross-eyed from how much disoriented the whole experience left her, she could pay mind to only one thing.

Set was standing right over her and looking like he was just absolutely out of patience or time for any of this, even if he didn't move or do anything about this.

"Hot," was all Professor Sweetgum could say as she stared at her ruined, almost completely unraveled assistant. "Uh, Hazel? How do you feel?'

"Sticky," was Hazel's breathless reply. "I... Bath. I need a bath. A really long one probably to wash all of the... What do I even call this?"

"Fuck slime?" Professor Sweetgum offered.

"Okay I just know that fuck slime isn't the right term but you're the one with a doctorate and I'm the one who just laid six eggs so sure, fuck it. I need to wash all the fuck slime out of me. So just. Order out some dinner, you owe me something fucking amazing for this, and I'm going to go claim your bathtub as my new permanent residence." Hazel forced herself off of the table, and her legs very nearly gave out entirely as her lower body felt like it was in some kind of sexual disarray, but in the best way possible.

Hazel hobbled her way off out of the lab area and toward the bathroom, unaware of how Set watched her every step of the way, and the second she was out of the room entirely, he began to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
